The Crimson Sunflower
by Kori No Tora
Summary: A new student at Beacon that's great! Wait... but the years already started how is that possible? This student has special abilities that teams RWBY and JNPR must help uncover as well as this boy's mysterious past. What could follow if Penny and Sun also become his friends? Could this boy be one of torchwick's pawns? Updates every Monday, Wednesday and Friday
1. The Night You Promised

Yang found herself in a dark room with the agile man, both of them heaving after escaping from team CRDL whose bullying attempts had begun to take an incline. Before she knew it she was pushed up against the wall of the small room the moonlight breaking through the window eliminating her face and his.

"C-Crim," she panted.

"Yang," he breathed. "Don't speak,"

As she tried to say something to retort she felt his lips pressed into hers, her cheeks burning as a shade of red began to break across her moon lit face. Part of her wanted to struggle but a stronger part of her wanted to give in, confused her arms grabbed his but that's all they would do as soon her eyes felt heavy and she closed them leaning into the kiss.

As the kiss continued her grip relaxed as Crim wrapped his arms around the blonde's back holding her while yang's searched for his neck wrapping carefully around the back. The kiss slowly beginning to intensify as Yang's face burned more and Crim's face mirrored the blonde's. The final straw came when Crim finally broke the kiss the two of them starring into each other's eyes panting heavier than they were before. Crim grabbed ahold of her scarf carefully pulling it away leaving her neck vulnerable.

"Crim, we should stop," she panted.

"Yang," he sighed. "Don't talk, I just want to be with you right now,"

"But your mission tomorrow,"

"I might be gone for a long time," he sighed looking out the window to his peripheral. "So I want to spend the last of my time with you,"

"How long will the mission take?" she asked her breathe slowly coming back.

"Five months," he sighed. "Ozpin is serious about stopping Torchwick,"

"Crim," she sighed caressing his cheek.

He turned his gaze back to the blushing blonde whose soft hand was grazing his cheek before he held it to his face then pulled himself closer to her their eyes narrowing to each other. He tilted his head forward then to the side, his lips reaching her neck while Yang let out a soft moan his teeth would sink into her skin. Her hand would grip his shirt tightly nearly tearing it as he released her neck, Yang's hands then quickly slid up the blue haired boy's shirt feeling his chest and the scar that he had received from his "brother".

"Does it hurt?" Yang asked looking into his eyes. He shook his head no as his blush was slowly fading. "Is it alright if I see it?"

He nodded slowly sliding his jacket off to the ground and slowly lifting his shirt off to reveal a large patch of burned scar tissue across his chest. He looked at it before looking back to her. She starred in disbelief as her eyes began to fill with a few tears.

"I knew it was bad, but I didn't think it was this bad,"

"I'll recover from it Yang don't worry," He said trying to smile kindly to her. Her Hand gently ran over the scar the new skin, very sensitive and feeling every little brush and placement of her hands made him jump a bit.

"It hurts I know it does," she said choking up.

He quickly put his hand to her chin carefully raising it to meet his eyes. "You could never hurt me Yang," They starred into each other's eyes for a little longer before pulling themselves in for another deep kiss. Yang's face burned as hard as it ever had her head running wild as her hands caressed him and his began to massage and explore her. She began to remember how he first came to Beacon, after her teams search for Blake, running into Sun and Ruby's tale of Penny fighting off the white fang. Now 7 months later what had become of her team and Crim's life who had literally been turned upside down and back again.

The next thing she knew her and Crim and somehow made it back to Crim's room. He sat down on the bed as she followed embracing him as they fell back unto the bed, they didn't move. They stayed in each other's embrace for a straight hour before Crim had bit her neck again causing her to gasp and let out a cute moan.

As she looked to him she sat up removing her jacket and tossing it aside. He starred at her watching her body be revealed and shrouded by the moon light and the shadows of the room.

"Promise me," She said staring into his eyes. "You'll say goodbye to me when you leave,"

"I Promise,"

"And you better come back," she said promptly after his comment. "Don't- Don't leave me alone or I'll hunt you down,"

Crim slowly sat up caressing her cheek now and kissing her soft lips. "I promise Blondie,"

She blushed at the nickname before returning a kiss of her own, and the two fell back unto the soft mattress of the bed Yang on top of him. As the burning returned to her face Yang let herself fall into a place she didn't want to leave, a warm feeling filling her chest as she held on to Crim tightly until finally late in the night they had both fallen asleep.

The next morning Yang slowly opened her eyes as the sun peaked through team RWBY's Dorm room. "What the?" she thought. "how'd I ?" She didn't have to think to hard before she looked to her and Blake's nightstand to see a letter on it reading. "Yang/ Blondie"

She slowly slipped down from the top bunk and picked up the paper and open it, she read over the parchment carefully before her eyes began to fill with tears. She'd let the paper fall by her side as she mumbled to herself.

"You told me you'd say goodbye," she wept. "You promised,"


	2. Kicking off the School year Part 1

Seven months earlier (Shortly after the events of Black and White)

As team RWBY was walking through the courtyard towards Beacon's dorm rooms Ruby was just recounting how Blake, Sun, and Penny dispatched the white fang and Torchwick. Of course in her own Ruby-ish expressions she tried reenacting how Roman was defeated by Sun's gun-chucks and Penny's incredible marionette like sword ability.

"That's incredible," Yang said. "I can't believe Penny had that hiding up her sleeve,"

"Yeah and she said she wanted to fight in the tournament," Sun chimed in.

"Sounds like you should've kept your eyes on Penny instead of Sun, Weiss," Ruby chuckled.

"For a weird girl she sure does have some potential," Weiss said shaking off the comments.

"Potential?" Sun repeated. "She pulled down the entire craft; she'd murder you in the tournament,"

"Well I wasn't there," she scoffed. "Besides Ruby tends to over exaggerate things,"

"I do not!" Ruby denied.

"What about the time you thought Nora was a sloth?" Weiss eyed her.

"I said she makes sounds like a sloth,"

"First of all Nora is crazy you shouldn't have listened to her in the first place," Weiss held her head up proving her point.

"Plus I don't think sloths even make noises at least not by themselves," Blake interjected.

"Unless they fall out of the tree," Sun said as the four girls looked to him confused. "What I didn't say they were perfect climbers,"

As the group of five entered the large dormitory they noticed professor Ozpin walking out the entrances to the basement of the building. The four stopped and said hello before Ozpin looked to them, especially Blake and Ruby.

"So I've heard you had another run in with Roman Torchwick miss Rose,"

"Yeah he kind of got away," Ruby sighed kicking some dust off the ground.

"Well we can't win every fight," he gestured taking a sip of his mug. "But I heard you did exceptionally well fighting against the white fang Miss belladonna,"

"Thank you sir," Blake bowed politely.

"I know it's not easy to fight comrades," he whispered to her. "At least they were at one time,"

"Yes," Blake replied shortly. "It's not exactly easy,"

"So what are you doing here in the dormitory sir?" Yang asked.

"OH I'm just showing a new, late comer in," Ozpin looked back to the stairs.

"Late comer?" yang repeated. "I didn't know Beacon accepted throughout the year,"

"Usually we don't, but this one's of a special nature," Ozpin took another drink from his mug.

"What's so special about him?" Sun asked.

Ozpin looked over the fauness before taking yet another sip from his mug. "Are you a student here young man?"

"Uhm," Sun scratched his head. "Not particularly,"

"Then I'm afraid I can't tell you,"

"So what's so special about him?" Ruby repeated the question.

"The young man has been gifted with a very rare and special semblance," he sighed fixing his glasses. "One that's not seen in over a few hundred years,"

"There are a lot of semblances you could be talking about sir," Blake said looking interested.

"I choose to keep certain information withheld team RWBY you should know this,"

As they finished their discussion a slim looking young man emerged from the basement wearing a bright orange-red leather jacket with a long sleeved white under shirt and slim grey pants that covered the tops of his shoes. His bright azure hair stuck out the most as his grey eyes seemed tired as he approached Professor Ozpin.

"Ah here he is now," Ozpin said with a faint smile. "Team RWBY meet our newest hunter in training, Crim Himawari,"

"Uhm, Hello," The boy said tiredly.

"Hello I'm Ruby,"

"Weiss,"

"Blake,"

"I'm Yang,"

"Sun," the fauness chimed in yet again having people look at him slightly confused. "Oh come on I can't even introduce myself?"

"It's nice to meet you all," Crim said smiling faintly. "Say you wouldn't by chance know a red haired girl, kind of tall, wears armor?"

"You're at a school for hunters and Huntresses," Yang crossed her arms.

"Gonna have to be a little more specific," Blake finished.

"Do you mean Pyrrha?" Ruby asked.

"So Pyrrha is here?" the boy asked his mood changing immediately.

"Yeah do you know her?" Ruby asked.

"Crim went to sanctum at the same time miss Nikos did," Ozpin interjected. "I'm guessing you two worked together back then?"

"Yeah," He answered. "We went on a lot of missions together, I haven't seen her in a long time, and it'd be nice to catch up,"

"Well we could take you to go see her," Ruby smiled.

"Yeah after all they're right across the hall from us," Yang smiled as well putting an arm around her sister.

"That'd be great," the blue haired boy smiled widely. "Would that be okay Professor Ozpin?"

"Of course," He looked to him then the group of girls and sun. "Get his feet wet and make some friends we'll begin your training tomorrow,"


	3. Kicking off the school year part 2

As the group walked down the elaborate hallways of beacon's dormitory Ruby and Yang stopped at a set of doors opposite of each other. Blake opened the one on her left leading to team RWBY's room.

"I'm actually going to rest for a bit," She said looking behind her. "That fight with Torchwick really took it out of me, it was nice to meet you Crim and I'll call you later Sun,"

"Alright then," Sun said waving. "Rest up kitty cat,"

"Bye Blake," Crim waved awkwardly.

Weiss followed in after mumbling something about finishing some homework for Professor Oobleck. While the door shut Sun waved good bye too and saw himself out leaving only Ruby, blondie and Crim standing awkwardly in the hall.

"Would you like to knock or should we?" Yang asked finally breaking the silence.

"Uhm," Crim scratched his head. "You should I guess, I mean you know the team better than I do,"

"Okay now get ready for a special Ruby knocking," Ruby smiled eagerly bouncing as instead of knocking she began making these weird noises and like some strange dying or sick animal was in the hall. Only to surprise both Yang and Crim when from beyond the door came the same sounds and it suddenly flew open as a bright orange haired woman with a white top and pink skirt answered.

"Ruby!" she exclaimed.

"Nora!"

"Ugh," Yang face palming herself as Nora had brainwashed her sister into being a clone of the already crazy woman. "Nora is Pyrrha in?"

"Pyrrha?" she repeated looking back into the room before turning back to the trio. "Yup yup,"

"What the hell was that noise she was making?" Crim asked Yang.

"It's easier to understand if you don't know the answer,"

"Why?"

"Do you want your brain to explode from confusion?"

"Good point,"

As Nora opened the door to the room the three slowly walked in finding Pyrrha reading to herself on the bed while Ren and Jaune were cleaning there weapons, more really Ren was showing Jaune how to clean them.

"Pyrrha you have visitors," Nora sang as she went to her bed looking through a magazine of hammers.

Pyrrha looked up from her book to Ruby and Yang but her eyes widened as she saw the blue haired boy.

"C-Crim?" She stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

"I made it into Beacon," He smiled. "Long time no see huh,"

"It's great to see you again, but I thought your family went into hiding for its semblance line,"

"I can't keep running away from people Pyrrha so I'm here to hone my skills,"

"Well that's great," She smiled getting off the bed and hugging him tightly. "Welcome to Beacon if you need help just ask us, we'd be happy to help,"

"Thanks Pyrrha it's good to know I'll be studying with you again," He looked to the others as the red haired warrior smiled.

"So whose team are you on?"

"I'm actually working under Professor Ozpin,"

"What?" everyone gasped as Ren nearly shot off a round into the wall with his jade dragon in hand; this caused Jaune to jump up to come closer to Pyrrha.

"So you're working under the head master?" He asked timidly still taken by the fact ren almost shot the wall near his head. "How'd you manage that?"

"My semblance line I guess," he thought to himself.

"All we keep hearing about is Semblance this, your semblance that," Yang scoffed with her arms crossed. "What is your semblance anyway?"

"It's actually," Crim began before Pyrrha put a hand up to stop him.

"I think it'd be more believable if you saw it in combat," She smirked. "You up for a sparring match?"

"Ready as ever who wants to fight me though?"

"Let me do it," Yang cracked her knuckles. "Hearing about Ruby and Blake's fight against Torchwick has gotten me itching for a match,"

"Don't underestimate him Yang," Pyrrha said slyly. "You might regret it,"

The group soon found themselves a small open field on campus where they could fight. Yang readied herself as her gauntlets came to life expanding as she pushed her hand forward then quickly pulled it back hearing the device pop a shell out of it.

Crim starred in slight shock before pulling two large hooked swords from his back and reading himself in a stance. Both Team JNPR and Ruby looked confused as Crim took his stance.

"Swords?" Ruby thought to herself.

"It's part of his training," Pyrrha smiled remembering old days. "You don't need a fancy weapon like ours if you have good techniques,"

"He must be trained really well in hand to hand," Ren tried to analyze.

"You'll see," Pyrrha remained mysterious.

Yang not waiting for a signal launched herself into a sprint cocking a fist back to make the first strike as Crim pulled his left hand down to guard her fist, this sent him flying back due to the explosion her gauntlet created he quickly corrected himself landing on his feet.

"Didn't expect that," Crim muttered. "Shot gauntlets…fancy tech,"

He dashed forward almost as fast as Weiss as he laid a barrage of slashes and strikes most of them grazing and causing sparks to spill from yang's gauntlets in her defensive stance. Crim brought his knee up suddenly breaking her guard as he landed a swing to Yang's left knocking her off balance. She quickly shot off a round to the ground she was falling towards to steady herself before unleashing another set of shots towards Crim.

"He's done for," Jaune said watching the fight ensue

"Watch Jaune," Pyrrha gestured to Crim as he sheathed a sword quickly and raised his hand to catch each shot stopping it with his aura.

"No way," Jaune's jaw dropped.

"Wow," Ruby mouthed stunned.

Ticked that this fight was dragging on Yang sprinted at Crim again with intent to end it, Crim saw this and side stepped causing her to miss as he went to push Yang away she shot off another round into him sending the two a few feet from each other. As the two stood back up yang had a confident smirk on her face but Crim noticed something as he stood back up. Three strands of blonde hair lay in his gloved hand.

"Uhm," He muttered to himself looking at Yang puzzled.

When Yang finally noticed her expressed faded as she stared blankly, shocked was a better way of saying it her jaw slowly came together as she gritted her teeth and her eyes turned a dark red.

"You…," She stammered. "You bastard!"

The Blonde erupted in an explosion of flames as she flew through the air and landed a hard punch in Crim's chest before flying a barrage that the young blue haired boy couldn't keep up with before finally laying one final shot into his right cheek and sending him into the bushes.

Needless to say Pyrrha stood awe struck as Ruby rushed to her sister to try and calm her. Nora and Ren went to the bushes to retrieve the boy. They laid him on the ground as they began to bandage him up, soon after that a few hours passed before Crim actually woke up and there around him were both Teams RWBY and JNPR.

"What the hell happened to me?" Crim asked trying to sit up but the pain made him lay back down.

"You learned why you should never touch my sister's hair," Ruby smirked shyly.

"She was so fast," He sighed rubbing his hurt chest.

"I'm sorry," Yang fixed her hair. "I kind of lose it when my hair's messed up,"

"Oh trust me, I've learned that lesson," Crim jokingly coughed. "I'll never mess with your hair again Blondie,"

"Why didn't you use your semblance?" Pyrrha asked.

"I kind of need to see hers before I can use mine," Crim shrugged defensively.

"So since I kind of over shot it, can you just tell me what your semblance is?" Yang asked looking very apologetic, almost kind of cute.

"Sure," Crim coughed again sitting up finally. "My semblance is the ability to temporarily copy someone else's semblance,"

"What?" Jaune gasped.

"That's impossible," Yang stated.

"It's true," Crim adjusted his chest. "I'll show you tomorrow in class, I need to lie down a bit more,"

The blue haired boy tried to get off the bed and head to his room but only made it two steps before passing out from the pain Yang had thoroughly inflicted unto him. What a way to start his Year.


	4. Consequences and Catnip

**Authors Note: First of all WHOA a lot of you really like chapter one, i can't imagine why and second thank you all for viewing this is my first story to hit 200 views ever! Thanks so much people :)**

It seemed like Professor Ozpin's training didn't allow much free time. The two teams didn't see much of Crim for at least a month before he was finally introduced to a class room with Goodwitch overseeing the lectures. Crim had joined during a training exercise between teams to test their aura. As Crim joined He noticed team JNPR and was welcomed quickly by Jaune and Pyrrha while Ren was trying to zone out from Nora's constant spewing of random thoughts on her mind.

"The next match shall be between Cardin Winchester and Crim Himawari," She stood on the elevated platform looking out to the small class as Cardin jumped onto the stage and Crim slowly walked up the stairs to greet him.

"May the best man win," Crim nodded.

"Yeah, it's gonna be me, so get ready to lose," Cardin sneered.

"Begin," Glynda called.

Cardin suddenly roared with anger and swung his mace wildly before bringing it down onto Crim's head. Thinking it'd be over quickly was the wrong assumption, Crim stood there his hand a good two inches away from the maces figure as his aura kept it at bay.

"What was that about losing?" He smirked.

Cardin just growled in anger pulling his mace back and swinging again only to hit another shield of aura. This continued for five minutes as Cardin jumped and danced around the stage trying to hit the smart ass with blue hair. Finally Crim caught his mace after defending himself for the eighteenth time and waving of his hand.

"Is it my turn to swing?" Crim joked.

"How do you have this much aura?" Cardin growled.

"Simple," Crim smiled letting go of the heavy weapon and pushing a palm into Cardin's chest before a sudden pulse threw the armored leader into the wall at the other end of the stage. "Aura control is key,"

The class roared with gasps and applause as Cardin dropped from the wall to the floor. Crim bowed jokingly as Glynda walked back to the center of the stage. "Excellent performance , but I do hope you'll take fighting creatures of Grimm a lot more serious then tossing your classmates around like rag dolls,"

"Should have I restrained myself a bit more Ms. Goodwitch?" He asked actually out of curiosity.

"I'll allow it this time, but no more from here on out," She smiled lightly. "The world needs Hunters and Huntresses, and we can't defend our self if there stuck in a wall,"

As team CRDL gathered up their leader from the floor Cardin could only glare in unadulterated anger as the newest special treated kid got praise while he yet again got put on the side line. He'd make him pay when the damn professors aren't around.

"That is all for today Class," Goodwitch announced as she left the room.

"That was amazing Crim," Jaune stated as team JNPR ran to the stage while Crim jumped down. "Maybe you should give me lessons,"

"Oh I see you're just going to leave me for Crim?" Pyrrha joked.

"No it wasn't like that," Jaune awkwardly fumbled his words not taking the hint that it was joke.

As the group talked about what they should do with their spare time Team RWBY entered the room locating their friends with ease. The team had just finished another lecture class with Port while he recounted one of his many conquests with the beasts of grimm.

"He wouldn't stop talking," Weiss and Ruby groaned.

"Tell me about it," Jaune joined them rubbing his temple.

"Hey Crim," Cardin called standing on the stage with his team mates surrounding him.

"Yeah?" he turned and looked up to face them.

"I want a rematch," He stamped his foot and pointed to the stage floor. "Now, no holds bar,"

"You already lost Cardin, give it up," Jaune jeered.

"Shut it Arc," Cardin barked. "I'm more pissed than I've been in my entire life,"

"We should just go Crim don't waste your time," Pyrrha said gesturing to the door.

"We could but you guys still haven't seen my semblance," Crim smiled.

"You're going to use it?" Yang asked.

"On Cardin?" Blake asked as well raising an eyebrow.

"I want to see the pain and screaming," Nora said with a huge smile

This made the group shiver in slight terror knowing that she was part of their friend group. Crim suddenly jumped on stage but was met with Cardin nearly smashing his head in with his mace as Crim quickly rolled away slowly getting to his feet.

"I'm gonna make you bleed kid," Cardin pulled his mace back to his shoulder.

Crim smirked then closed his eyes a dark red aura appearing around him as he soon roared in anger , an explosion of dark red flames erupting around him as he rushed forward before Cardin could react delivering several lightning fast punches into his chest plate, the force so hard it dented with each contact his fist made. Crim cocked back his right hand smiling widely as he threw the final punch into Cardin's face sending him flipping into the air and landing on the hard ground three feet away from the stage.

"Oh my god," Yang's jaw dropped watching the large team leader fall almost lifeless to the ground.

"Incredible," Weiss's face wide eyed and even paler than usual.

Just then a large, heavy thump sound came from the stage as the two teams turned to see Crim on the floor coughing and sounding as though he was suffocating. Ren, Blake and Pyrrha rushed onto the stage as Ozpin and Goodwitch came back through the staff entrance to catch the three rushing to the collapsed boy.

"What happened?" Yang asked.

"This is why his semblance is rare," Pyrrha spoke quickly. "It's because..."

"It's because the ability to change one's aura to fit another's and have their semblance takes such a toll on the body it leaves the user in a state of shock, lasting for an undetermined amount of time," Ozpin's voice suddenly echoed causing the two teams to look to him as Crim breathed hoarsely.

"So he's going to be stuck like that?" Ruby asked worried.

"His training with me has proved fruitful," Ozpin took a closer look at him. "Before he would be in shock for several hours now…it only lasts five,"

"You've been pushing him to use it sir?" Ren asked trying to fix and set Crim up right.

"In small doses but it seems Crim decided to go full force this time," Ozpin took a sip of coffee. "Teams RWBY and JNPR please take him to his room, and watch over him I'll be there momentarily,"

As Ren and Pyrrha helped carry Crim out the others quickly followed as Blake stopped and noticed a strong force not too far away, something 'not good' had caught her eye. Breaking away she headed towards the strange force that just gave her this awful feeling.

As she came closer to a relatively unused part of campus the clouds darkened as the evening was quickly approaching, she heard a faint whistling coming from the bushes nearby and turned her attention to them slowly reaching for her weapon, Gambol Shroud.

"So it looks like you heard me," Came a cold voice. Out from the bushes stepped a robed figure his face half covered by more cloth. "I knew you were a fauness,"

"Who are you?" Blake asked still keeping a grip on her weapons handle. "What do you want?"

"You keeping asking but I'll only tell what I want too," The figure sang pacing back and forth. "I'm interested in certain people at this academy; you're one of them,"

'What do you want with me?" She asked taking gambol shroud out from his holster on her back.

"Easy now kitty," The figure put its hands up. "I just want to talk is that so much?"

"Then talk," She narrowed her eyes.

"Put the weapon away and we won't have any trouble Miss Belladonna," the figure lowered its hands and glared at her.

"How do I know you won't try something?" She asked slowly lowering her guard.

"Put the sword away and I'll show you my face sounds like an even trade hm?" He slowly paced.

Reluctantly Blake put her weapon away and the Figure bowed in compliance pulling some cloth away revealing his face.

"C-Crim?" She stuttered.

"Oh you know little Crimson," The figure smiled. "No I'm not him but you seem to know him quite well,"

He came closer to her, closer then Blake wanted as he reached for her gambol shroud he quickly grabbed hold of her bow quickly undoing it and revealing her feline ears. Blake jumped back looking as the ribbon he untied was now held in his hand.

"Oh my, how cute," He chuckled to himself. "I knew you'd look cute with cat ears but that fearless face you're trying to have just makes it more adorable,"

"Stop playing games what do you want?" Blake growled ready to grab her weapon again.

"I want to play little kitten," The man smiled slyly coming closer to her. "Try relaxing with a little whiff of this,"

The man reached into his robes to pull out a small vial of herbs he uncorked the bottle and scent flew and spread quickly as Blake's nose tickled with the faint smell, Catnip. The man slowly came closer the smell became stronger and stronger suddenly she felt dizzy and finding it hard to concentrate.

"Wh-what is..?" Blake stammered.

"Oh you probably realized by now," The figure smiled. "This isn't normal catnip, I've mixed it with another herb of mine that causes the unfortunate fauness who sniffs this delightful plant to become more in touch with themselves,"

"What do you mean?" Blake now feeling extremely dizzy backed herself into a brick wall from one of the buildings as the man finally reached her looking into her eyes he smirked delightfully.

"It's taken affect," his hand carefully holding her chin up. "Now should we have some fun Kitten?"

"N-No," Blake growled. "Stay away from me, y-you're up to no good,"

"Oh how perceptive," the figure coldly joked. "You must have figured that out when you came here, so I guess you're looking for an answer right?"

"Stop playing around," Her body feeling more and more strange.

"I'll tell you if I get something out of it?" The figure raised a finger and waved it in front of her face.

"What?" Blake was starting to lose her patience.

"That's my secret," He smiled. "Just agree and I'll tell you,"

Blake was tired of the games but her body kept losing every ounce of strength she tried to salvage, the catnip was making her weak and her body kept feeling more and more strange as each second passed. She couldn't fight so she agreed.

"Excellent," The man said with a tone of happiness. "You and your friends have run into Torchwick and the white fang, and as a potential employee I'm looking for their next big heist, can you guys help me?"

"F-fuck off," She stammered trying to kick him but only felt herself slipping towards the ground and was caught by the robed man.

"Who am I kidding I don't need your help you've run into him enough I'll just watch from beyond," He smiled again. "Now, about my reward for the information, how about a kiss kitten?"

Blake felt his fingers raise her head to meet his eyes as he closed the distance between their faces she tightened her lips and turned her head away closing her eyes tightly.

"No?" the man asked. "Then how about this for my reward,"

He dropped his hand from her chin to brush down her neck, the sensation from the catnip made each stroke feel like a smooth pass of a smooth ice cube, which Blake tried to deny before her eyes would flare open wide and letting out a loud moan. He had bitten down on her neck gripping flesh between his teeth and gently sucking making Blake blush furiously

It continued for another three minutes, as Blake out let moan after moan before he finally stopped and released her neck. "Such cute moans from a cute fauness," the man joked a sly smile on his face as he covered himself with his cloth. "As a token of appreciation, you can keep the cat nip,"

When Blake finally recovered from the catnip's affects she quickly covered the bottle and went back to her room, she may have recovered from the numbing of the catnip but that didn't stop her from noticing every ribbon, bell, and shiny object on campus, making her itch to stop and play like her feline side begged too. Once she got back to her room Ruby and Yang sat on their bed talking about, who cares what, as Blake's face was still scarlet and she quickly went to her bed and covered herself. Embarrassed that she was taken advantage of, that man was a creep, but… she couldn't keep the thoughts from her mind. That bite, it felt so good, maybe if someone else did that to her…maybe…sun?


	5. Nightmares and Confessions

The next day, Crim woke up and feeling rather crappy, his body was still sore and stiff what was worse was that everything was in a daze and blurry. He got out of bed and looked around his room, foggy. He opened the door heading up the ground level and everything was still foggy, then he could smell something, something that made him cough horribly, smoke.

He ran to the second floor where the teams resided running as fast as his torn body could carry him the ceiling was covered in billowing black smoke each step made it more difficult to breath until finally he came upon RWBY's and JNPR's rooms both engulfed with flames.

"No!" he screamed. "Pyrrha!"

He ran into the burning room looking for any sign of life but found nothing except for JNPR's weapons and their belongings burning. He ran out of JNPR's room and into RWBY's.

"Yang!" He shouted. "Ruby!"

Each shout caused his throat to scratch and burn more he fell to his knees gaging on the soot and ash that filled the clouds as he began to crawl around the room looking for the exit until he stumbled into something, a body.

"Blake?" he asked aloud. "Weiss?"

As he finally saw the face, it was yang but also the rest of team RWBY lying passed out on the floor he tried to shake them awake but each forceful shove he gave was met with more strength leaving him as burning ensued in his throat. His efforts were met with failure as he felt himself lose consciousness and pass out.

"You see what happens when you make friends?" came a faint voice. "You can't save them and they die, then you're left alone,"

Suddenly Crim flew forward in a cold sweat panting heavily as if he had just been scared by a monster. He was in his room as he came to terms with his surroundings his body pulsated with a strong sense of soreness.

"It was…just a dream," He breathed. "Just a nightmare, nothing more,"

A few knocks came from his door as he threw on a shirt and answered it. Ruby, Pyrrha and Blake were standing quite close to the door as Pyrrha had a look of terror on her face.

"We heard you screaming," she said.

"We could hear you on the second floor," Blake added.

"I'm sorry," Crim sighed wiping his brow. "I had... a really bad nightmare,"

"Those are the worst," Ruby yawned.

Crim looked at her confused then to everyone else; they were in their sleep attire. He backed away from the door and looked at the clock which read 3:58 a.m. He looked to them his face red with embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry guys," he sighed again. "I didn't know it was this late,"

"Its ok," Pyrrha yawned. "Are you ok though? Are you sure you don't want to talk about anything?"

"Yeah I'm sure," He stared at the floor.

"Well we're up so I could make some tea until we all fall asleep again," Blake suggested.

"Slumber party with a boy," Ruby weakly cheered as she walked herself into Crim's room. "Dad would never let me do this; I'm such a yang,"

Crim gestured to ruby looking confused to the others. The two girls shrugged and looked just as confused. "I think she heard the scream and thought she had to do something," Pyrrha analyzed.

A few minutes later Blake had made some tea while Pyrrha sat in one of the armchairs in Crim's small lounge and Crim sat next to ruby on his bed who by this point had commandeered Crim's pillow and fell back asleep. Blake came around pouring tea into each person's cup then sat in the other armchair next to Pyrrha.

"Hey Blake are you ok?" Crim asked looking up from his tea cup.

"Yeah, why?" She asked blowing gently into her tea to cool it.

"It looks like you have a bruise on your neck," Crim said gesturing to his own neck.

She quickly flushed and covered it with her hand drinking quickly, her eyes shifting from different corners of the room. Pyrrha tried to look but was unable to by Blake blocking her sight.

"Have you and Sun been getting chummy?" Pyrrha asked with a smile.

"N-no," Blake said promptly her eyes still shifting as she started to shiver slightly.

"Hey you're shaking," Crim pointed out. "What's wrong?"

"I'm cold," She sneered quickly.

"There's no breeze though," Pyrrha said as she and Crim looked around the room.

"Would you just lay off it already?" She snapped throwing her tea down and breaking the cup as Crim and Pyrrha starred shocked at her actions. The tension in the room was broken when ruby woke up again.

"Hey!" She yelled still with very sleepy eyes. "Would you tell that walrus to keep his blow hole shut?"

Each one of them looked to each other as the young girl slowly fell back to sleep and hugged the pillow she had brought with close to her chest. When Crim and Pyrrha brought their attention back to Blake she had vanished along with the broken tea cup. The two looked at each other for a while then back to their tea.

"I hope everything's ok with her," Crim said after taking a long sip.

"I'll talk with her in the morning," Pyrrha assured him with a gentle smile.

He smiled back then they both sat awkwardly for a while looking around Crim's room for something to spark a conversation.

"So I've noticed your leader is quite the ladies' man," He smirked.

"Jaune is trying to be confident," Pyrrha rolled her eyes thinking about her leader to be. "Always has been,"

"You like him," Crim stated bluntly as Pyrrha's face lit up almost as red as her hair.

"What gives you that idea?" She asked taking another quick sip of tea.

"Your tone of voice," Crim smiled. "You talk about him like you used to talk about some of the other boys at Sanctum,"

"Jaune's different, not arrogant or stuck up," She looked into her tea thinking of the blonde swordsmen. "A real gentleman,"

"He should feel lucky to have someone like you on his team," Crim smiled thinking back to their old days.

"Yeah," Pyrrha agreed her thumb rubbing the side of the tea cup. "How about you? found anyone around campus you're interested in?"

"Well, its difficult to say, Yang is downright beautiful but I wouldn't dare try anything after the beat down she gave me," He smiled remembering the tantrum he initiated just a few weeks ago. " I don't think Blake wants to talk to me after what just happened, and Weiss is a little too snobby for my taste,"

"What about sleeping beauty there?" Pyrrha smiled.

"To young," he smiled watching her sleep. "She's adorable but to young,"

"Then that leaves a few other girls," Pyrrha smiled taking yet another sip. A small silence fell over them before she looked to him again. "You still have feelings for me?"

"Come on, Pyrrha," He smiled awkwardly. "That was years ago, plus my brother set me up on those, I shouldn't have listened to him,"

"Even if he did set you up, you did like me then," She looked away not meeting his gaze shyly.

"Yeah…yeah I did," he sighed.

"For some reason that makes me happy, Crim," She smiled standing up and setting her empty cup on the night stand. "I'm off to bed now, good night,"

Crim bowed his head as Pyrrha came closer, he expected a hug and opened an arm to embrace her, what he didn't expect was the peck on his cheek that Pyrrha would give him as his face blushed. She smiled and left slowly closing the door behind her as Crim came out of his trance he looked back to Ruby who was still sleeping on his bed.

"W-wait what about her!?" he called.

When the sun finally broke the next morning team RWBY's door had a few hard knocks. When Yang answered her tired expression changed to one of shock when she saw her baby sister being carried bridal style by Crim holding her at their door.

"Believe this belongs to you," He sighed obviously tired.

"Why do you..," She started but quickly dropped the subject taking Ruby from him then coming back to the door. "She the only reason you come to our neck of the woods?"

"Kind of actually," He yawned. "Where's everyone else?"

"Early morning training," She sighed. "Not really my cup of tea, you want to get breakfast with me,"

"Sure I don't have training until noon with Ozpin,"

Crim waited patiently as Yang got ready his tiredness catching up with him as he almost fell asleep while leaning against the side of the hall. He was jolted awake by Yang who had stepped out and tapped his shoulder.

"Took you long enough," He joked.

"Hey it takes a girl awhile to look this good,"

Crim didn't want to respond instead he just nodded and began walking towards the cafeteria. Yang followed shortly behind him staring up through the windows that showed the clouds above beacon. As the two gathered their breakfast and sat down at a table Crim played with his cereal as Yang eyed him suspiciously.

"Long night?" She asked with an awkward smile.

"If I say yes are you going to assume something went on with me and your sister?" Crim looked to her his tired eyes.

"You know I would've forgotten that if you didn't bring it back up," She glared at him.

"Sorry," he sighed. "I'd been having nightmares all night, they kept me up,"

"Nightmares?" She spoke with a mouth full of pancakes. "What about?"

Crim let his mind creep back into those images of the burning rooms, the choking soot filled smoke, and the teams lying lifeless on the floor before shaking his head. "It's not really that important,"

"Oh come on," yang gestured with her fork. "I used to have nightmares that I was being chased by creepy zombies turns out there were creepy guys trying to get me and I found out through my dreams,"

"Your body attracts them yang," He gestured to her busty physique. "It'd be hard not to want you,"

He almost smacked his hand over his mouth as the words left him. He looked to her as she raised an eyebrow and took a cautious bite of her pancakes.

"You uh," She paused to chew. "Trying to say something blue haired boy?"

He began beating his head into the table in his mind. "_It's hard not to want you?_" What the hell kind of comment was that?! He quickly held his mouth shut as she kept eyeing him, finally he thought he'd make an escape but much to his dismay Yang had other plans grabbing him by the back of the shirt collar she sat him down and glared at him.

"Talk to me lover boy," She smirked. "Just from that comment it's obvious you find me attractive, so do go on,"

"What do you want me to say?" he asked embarrassed.

"Just be honest with me," Yang shrugged. "Do you like me?"

"As a friend yeah," Crim looked to her his fears evaporating as Yang's face seemed to do the same.

"Just as a friend huh," She looked to her tray then to him then back again.

"You think I'm lying?" He asked curiously trying not to sound rude.

"No, I believe you," Yang waved innocently.

Just as the blonde fighter was about to ask something else Professor Ozpin strode by and noticed the two he quickly turned to them smiling and gesturing if he could talk.

"What is it sir?" Crim asked.

"Yang, Crim," He began. "It's good I found you I need you two to go on a quick recon mission in forever falls,"

"What are we looking for?" Yang asked.

"We believe Roman Torchwick has a cave that he and the white fang may be operating from; we need someone to check out that area,"

"We'll be ready in ten minutes," Crim stood up.

"Good," Ozpin nodded to them. "Be vigilant,"

Crim quickly picked up his tray and left before Yang could ask her other question. As she watched him walk away she sighed then picked up her tray, She had struck something, why else would he be so eager to accept a recon mission in forever falls? She soon followed him dumping her half eaten breakfast as she continued her thoughts.


	6. Adrenalin Rush

"Hold on!" Yang shouted after him. "Why are you in such a rush to do this?"

"I can't be excited for a mission?" Crim asked getting his weapon from his armory locker.

"You're hiding something from me!" She declared starring him down.

Crim looked at her as he closed the locker, her eyes daring him to question her. Conflicted he looked at his locker for a moment then back at her and sighed.

"Then tell me what you think I'm hiding cause I have no idea," He said with a tired tone.

"You're crazy about me and you're too much of a chicken shit to be honest with me," She pushed her index finger into his chest.

Crim starred at her finger in his chest then to her eyes, he didn't say a word and simply began walking towards the exit. Yang watched him her anger that she had built up vanishing into worry.

"I can do this mission myself if you're going to act so assuming," He said over his shoulder as he left.

Yang sat down at one of the benches near the set of lockers and held her head with her hands. How could she be so hard on him? He was still a new student by everyone else's standards and all she's been able to do since her arrived was beat him up on his first day and judge him. The next thing she knew in came Team JNPR when Jaune and Pyrrha noticed the sulking blonde.

"Yang is everything alright?" Jaune asked.

"You look like something's troubling you," Ren said as she stood.

"Kind of," Yang sighed looking to Pyrrha. "Could I talk to you in private?"

"I suppose," Pyrrha gestured to Jaune letting him know she'd be right back as the two girls walked a short distance away so the rest of Pyrrha's team couldn't hear them.

"You know Crim pretty well right," She started.

"I suppose," She thought it over givent here break things may have changed with him but she knew better than everyone else. "We did train together at Sanctum so I guess that puts me in the best position,"

"I think I made him mad,"

"It takes a lot to make him mad," The red haired warrior smirked. "What did you do?"

"He said a few choice words," She played coyly trying to avoid the scenario that started this problem. "And I kind of called him on liking me and called him a chicken for not manning up and saying it himself,"

"Hm," she thought. "That may make him mad but I'd doubt it, he looked preoccupied as we passed him on our way in,"

"Oh man," The Blonde sighed.

"Do you like him?" Pyrrha asked.

"What?"

"Do you like him?" Pyrrha repeated. "Crim,"

"I don't know," She fumbled. "Maybe? He doesn't exactly seem like my type, just more or less interested in my body,"

"Well he and I did have a chat about who he kind of likes here at Beacon," Pyrrha gestured turning back to her team.

"What'd he say?"

"I can't tell you everything, but," She paused. "He did call you 'downright Beautiful,"

Yang's face light with a faint shade of red before she grabbed her gauntlets from her locker and bolted from the locker room. As she ran her gauntlets spun and expanded across her arms as she entered the forest she and Crim were supposed to investigate. She searched desperately trying to find the blue hair boy she feared had angered until she noticed movement a few feet ahead of her.

As she came into the clearing she found Crim lying on the ground breathing hoarsely, he had used his semblance again. Something was wrong, what made him use it? what was off about this?

"Yang Xiao Long," Crept a cold cynical voice from the tree above her. "Sister of Ruby Rose, the scythe wielder who's foiled Torchwick two times now,"

"Who are you?" She glared at him. "What did you do to Crim?"

"Crim's alright," The robed figure leapt down from the tree landing easily. "He just decided to take a little nap,"

"What have you done?" Yang growled.

"Oh do I sense concern in your voice?" the man paced back and forth in front of her. "You actually care about him?"

"Of course he's my friend why wouldn't I?"

"Well that is quite the accomplishment," The man stopped waving a finger temptingly. "And how close are you two?"

"What the hell are you asking?" Yang got annoyed at his beating around the bush until they both said it

"Do I love him?"

"Do you love him?"

"I wouldn't tell you even if I wanted to," Yang got herself ready to fight, her ember celica spitting out two empty shells as she raised her fists.

"That's too bad," The figure chuckled to him. "I'd like to know if he had a little girlfriend,"

"You're pissing me off," Yang's glared at him launching forward, swing wildly trying to land a punch as her gauntlet shot and exploded around him, but nothing seemed to faze him.

"I'd recommend you not fight me, less you want to end up losing your life," He giggled.

"Stay away from Crim and I will,"

"No can do," he sang. "That kids got a lot of special skills that I need,"

"Then you're the one who's going to die," Yang threw her fist directly into the robed face, his body taking the full force of her punch making him stagger backwards before suddenly feeling all of her strength being sapped from her as she dropped to her knees. "What the hell?"

"I tried to play nice but you had to keep on acting tough," He stood back up his voice sounding more serious, walking to yang grabbing her by the hair and pushing her unto the ground as he revealed a similar gauntlet design to hers, this one protruding a blade above the man's fist. "I would've enjoyed more playtime but it's time to die my dear,"

Yang closed her eyes as he drove the blade towards her throat hearing a snapping and tearing of skin along with a feeling of blood splatter on her face, but no pain. She slowly opened her eyes to see Crim awkwardly standing over her taking the knife deep into his back.

"Y-you weren't supposed to be able to move yet," the robed man stuttered. "H-how did you?"

"Don't…you fucking…touch her," Crim growled lowly slowly turning to him, his eye peering from behind his azure hair. "Or I'll fucking kill you!"

The robed man quickly pulled the knife from Crim's back as Crim grunted in pain and dropped unto Yang his body heavy and sore as the robed figure quickly leapt back into the trees. "We'll be in touch Crim, after all I usually enjoy our games" He jumped off into the trees leaving Yang to help Crim to his feet.

"Why the hell did you do that?" She asked looking over the stab wounds entrance in his back.

"Because that's what people do when they like someone," Crim smiled weakly.

"This is no time to joke around," Yang said patching his stab wound. She soon felt Crim's hand on her head. "What are you doing?"

"He grabbed your hair, you said you hate having it messed up," He panted.

"Forget about my hair will ya," She sighed.

"It's really soft," Crim muttered, as Yang blushed to herself and helped him stand up as they both walked back to Beacon. "Yang," Crim started before taking a tired breath. "I've seen that guy before, I can't remember where but he's really dangerous,"

"You're telling me, who the hell can be unaffected by my attacks?" she muttered carrying Crim who pulled his arm away as they reached Beacon's gate and took a seat near a tree. "You okay?"

"I just need to rest," he panted.

Yang sat next to him fixing her clothes from the fight. Crim was slowly coming back to normal and everything he had said up until now Yang had considered nonsense especially Crim's comment about her hair she had blamed that on his adrenaline.

"Crim," Yang started. "I'm sorry about calling you a chicken shit,"

"It's alright,"

"No its not, I just," She took a breath "I haven't really had a boyfriend since coming to Beacon and when you said that this morning I… I got excited that someone might like me,"

"Don't worry about it you're…,"

"Down right beautiful?"

"…How did you..?"

"Pyrrha told me,"

Crim slowly stood up as Yang followed him helping him up as he painfully touched his back surveying the damage. He then began to walk slowly towards the dormitory as Yang followed; she was unsure if she had fixed the problem she started before or made it worse. He didn't say anything about calling her beautiful, was he embarrassed?

They made it into the Dormitory as Crim slowly headed for his room in the basement. Yang followed him a little further helping him down the stairs as he seemed shaky. As they reached his door she opened it for him as he nodded in thanks to her. He walked to his bed before sitting down and Yang watch from the door before slowly pulling the door shut.

"Yang," Crim said before she shut the door.

"Yeah?" She slowly opened again.

"It'd be hard not to want you," He said repeating what he blurted out this morning.

Yang stood there for a moment trying to process why he was repeating himself, and then curiosity got the best of her. She came into his room and shut the door. "What are you trying to say Crim?"

"I like you as a friend," He started then cleared his throat. "But,"

"But what?" Yang asked coming closer to him sitting next to him on his bed as he closed his eyes and his face beating red.

"You don't make this easy for me," He trailed on. "You look beautiful but your personality is what I love most about you,"

Yang blushed not sure about what caused it though, the fact he was telling her his feelings or the fact that she made him feel that way. Yang looked away a smile sneaking across her face, a boy liked her and for her personality, not her body! Crim slowly sat up but was quickly pushed back down unto the bed by Yang embracing him in a gentle yet quickly tightening hug.

"Yang?"

"Thank you,"

Sometime had past and when Crim had finally recovered as He and yang sat next to each other on the bed as Crim's face was still a shade of scarlet. Yang looked to him and smiled before returning to her usual more upbeat party girl self.

"So is this the first time you've had a girl in your room?"

"Obviously not,"

"Really because you seem like you're new to this entirely," She smiled. "Which is ok, but have you even had your first kiss?"

"Of course I have I'm a great kisser," He answered quickly. "You doubt me,"

"Don't doubt it," She smiled. "Could do with a demonstration,"

Yang had returned to her pushy and teasing self as she made him blush but he took a deep breath before turning to her and they both leaned in closing their eyes. Their lips touched briefly before returning for a longer contact then another and more and more. Soon the two of them were in an intense lip lock. Yang's soft lip pressed roughly into Crim's who was now holding Yang's body tightly against his. Yang blushed as she felt his tongue brush past hers and suddenly she broke the kiss looking into his eyes her body shaking.

"You're shaking," Crim pointed out chuckling to himself. "Not your first time is it?"

"Maybe," Yang said softly, nearly whispering, her eyes still looking into his, and her hand caressing his cheek. "Depends on if your man enough to find out,"


	7. Love Marks

**Author's Note: Hey Everyone hope your Wednesday's going great so how about another RWBY chapter! Enjoy and give me a review i'd like to hear what you think on the story so far :)**

The next morning Yang was in a rather pleased mood, well more ecstatic but she kept most of the happiness inside. Her evening she spent with Crim was everything she had wanted and then some. As she walked down the hall with her baby sister she was almost dancing with each step she took her arms swung wider as if dancing to a tune that only she could hear.

"Uhm Yang?" Ruby asked getting weirded out. "Are you on something?"

"Nope," She smiled continuing to take a few more steps. "Just in a really good mood,"

"Uh-huh," Ruby nodded skeptical as she followed her sister returning to her side. As they walked Yang had this smile that just couldn't fade, hell Jaune accidently ran into her breasts this morning after stumbling out of his room and she just brushed him off. Then ruby noticed something a small discolored…thing peaking just above Yang's orange scarf. "What's that?"

"What's what?" Yang asked looking to her sister.

"What's that mark?" Ruby pointed nearly touching it.

Yang quickly realized what she was pointing to and waved her sisters hand away covering it as she pressed her scarf into her neck. "Oh nothing, I got a bruise that's all,"

"On the side of your neck?" Ruby asked tilting her head severely suspicious

"Yeah it was uh… training accident,"

"I don't believe you Yang," Ruby was beginning to reach for Crescent Rose before Yang looked awkwardly.

"Uhm, hey Ruby uh..," she was helpless. The only thing that kept popping into her head was Crim. "Wh-what do you think about Crim?"

"He's alright I guess," Ruby raised an eyebrow halting her reach for the scythe-gun.

"You don't have a crush on him do you?" Yang smiled wider than before.

"What? No!" Ruby's face lit up. "Yang I'm 15 plus I think dad would kill him and then kill me,"

"Oh that's right," yang had forgotten about her dad and the "No boys until graduation" lecture. "He's a real buzz kill,"

"That didn't stop you with other boyfriends," Ruby smiled walking away.

"Because I was subtle," Yang chased after her.

"I don't think it was subtle when one waited outside that house asking if you were able to play hide and seek," she looked to her sister recounting the events.

"Hey that was a fun game," Yang retorted.

"You were both 16," Ruby narrowed her eyes.

"Still a fun game," Yang argued weakly. She suddenly felt a quick wind race past her as her scarf came alive and flew off her neck revealing her secret. She yelped and quickly covered her neck with her hands looking around angrily as rose petals fell to the ground leading to her little sister holding the now deceased scarf. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Yang," she glared as crescent rose opened up to reveal its scythe form. "Show me,"

"Uhm," Yang looked around to try and escape and felt her only goal was to reach her destination before ruby, the lunch room. Maybe someone there would protect her, Blake? Pyrrha? Jaune? She bolted running as fast as she could ruby hot on her heels , as the red hooded girl leaned forward and cocked crescent rose the sound of a shot fired was all Yang heard as Ruby flew past her trying to block her escape.

Yang quickly jumped over her smaller sibling booking it past team CRDL who was annihilated by the flying Red hooded huntress. Yang panted heavily as her mind raced trying to remember the path to the lunch room. The halls soon became a war zone with every corridor Yang turned Ruby flew into the walls giving chase immediately. As Ozpin and Goodwitch came from a class room they noticed the Blonde run past, Ozpin took a step back pulling Glynda with him before a red flash and a trail of roses followed, needless to say Glynda was surprised Ozpin knew about it but what made her blush was how close he was holding her.

Yang burst through the doors of the cafeteria heading straight for the table her team and JNRP were sitting diving over it, the teams sitting there had a small slow motion view of the blonde sailing over the table of trays waving to Blake and Weiss. As she landed she rolled recovering quickly but dove and hid under the table just as ruby rocketed through the door looking for her blonde sister.

"What on earth are you doing?" Weiss asked looking under the table.

"Shut up don't let her see me," Yang snapped in a hushed tone.

"Where is she?" Ruby growled panting tired from her chase as she reached the table.

"Where's who?" Pyrrha asked faking her knowledge.

"Yang," She growled again.

"Haven't seen her," Blake said looking to her food moving the scarf she was wearing even though it was still early fall.

"But we saw her slide under the," Jaune said before being elbowed by Ren.

Ruby glared at Jaune but quickly lifted crescent rose above her head slicing the table in two. As the now destroyed table fell inward Yang quickly jumped out from underneath looking to the group of team mates then tapped her foot. "Well darn that table just went out; I wonder what could've caused it,"

As she stood there trying to play dumb the group as well as Ruby noticed she wasn't protecting her neck and her scarf was still in Ruby's hands. Her neck had bruises scattered across her right side as ruby put crescent rose away she came closer to her sister.

"Yang is everything ok?" Ruby asked now a tone of concern in her voice.

"Yeah why wouldn't it be?"

Ruby pointed to her own neck to show Yang had dropped her guard. Once she realized her face turned scarlet and covered it with her hand awkwardly.

"Oh that,"

"Yang, is someone hurting you?" Ruby asked looking as though she could cry.

Yang looked to her sister, she was still young she didn't understand but to answer her question, thinking back on the evening she had spent with Crim Yang's face burned more as she answered in her mind. "_He hurt me in all the right ways_" Realizing her face was beginning to sizzle Yang looked back to her sister and sighed.

"There's something I have to tell you,"

"You did what?!" Ruby stammered after Yang had explained the evening between her and the blue haired boy. The team had now relocated to their dorm room as Yang was now a scarlet mess and her team mates sat around the room listening in.

"That's quite the story," Blake commented adjusting her scarf.

"So what are they?" Ruby asked cautiously asking.

"They're…," Yang began before she was interrupted by Weiss.

"Love marks," She said quickly. "It's the best term for you to know them by,"

"Love marks?" Ruby looked to her sister who awkwardly smiled as she had just spilled everything to her team. "So are you two in love?"

"Uh," Yang began again. "It's complicated; I mean it was only one night of making out,"

"_So much more though_" yang thought. Ruby flipped over hearing that they made out what would she do she heard they went just a small length further? Yang sat on her bed as Ruby slowly paced back forth her mind trying to process this.

"Does Dad know?" She asked.

"God no!" Yang answered quickly. "If he did you think we'd be talking right now? Crim's head would probably be on a spike,"

"Eh, sounds like dad," Ruby sighed agreeing. "Ugh I need some time to think this through,"

Ruby opened the door to leave but bumped into Sun who was actually about to knock. Ruby jumped back surprised as the Faunus smiled waving his tail as he bit into an apple.

"Hey, is Blake in?" He asked.

"Yeah," Ruby said quickly leaving.

"Ruby wait," Yang chased after her.

"What's up with them?" Sun asked stepping into the girl's room.

"It's a long story," Blake sighed tugging at her scarf.

"You're not going to steal anything of mine are you?" Weiss glared at the faunus boy.

"Hey I'm a kleptomaniac when I have to not all the time," He smiled.

"I'm going to go study in the library, and if I find anything missing when I get back," Weiss sneered heading towards the door rapier at the ready. "You'll fit into a banana peel,"

Weiss shut the door hard as Sun slowly turned to Blake who rolled her eyes as the ice princess once again had learn nothing from her and Blake's argument about the White Fang's motives.

"So what do you wanna do?" Sun asked with a smile. "Go for a walk? Library? Trip to Vale?"

Blake smiled at his enthusiasm as she removed her scarf showing her bruised neck and she waved the bottle of catnip suggestively blushing as Sun saw it and smirked.

"Ever since you found that stuff this is all you wanted me to do," He eyed her.

"I'm sorry," she shied. "We can go out if you really want to,"

"It's fine Kitty," Sun joked.

Blake smiled as he agreed and she uncorked the bottle the scent soon filling the room. It was luck that only the two Faunus could smell it, if everyone in Beacon could smell the herbs the school would go from a institute for hunters and huntresses to... well anything but a school. Blake took a small sniff her bow twitching as her feline ears bounced with joy. She quickly undid the boy letting Sun see her ears as she tilted her neck looking to him expectantly.

"Same spot?" He asked. "That bruise will never go away,"

"I'm sorry, it just feels so good," The black haired faunus blushed again biting her ribbon making an adorable face Sun couldn't resist.

He carefully tipped her head to the other side his lips touching the bruise free side of her neck and she let out a wince of joy. He smiled before biting down and Blake's hand grabbed him gripping his shirt in her fist.

"Ha-harder," Blake moaned.

Obeying her he sunk his teeth harder and deeper into the cat girl's soft skin as her lips were tightly sealed trying to keep her moans from escaping. She finally broke letting out a long and cute moan her body feeling weak as Sun continued to use her neck as a chew toy.

Blake's eyes winced more as Sun's bites made her skin tingle and her body feel heavy. This was too good to be true, how could biting someone be so pleasing? A biting fetish was hardly something she ever thought she'd be into but here she was holding another faunus as if in a dead lock and she was moaning loud enough for JNPR to hear. Blake began to shift which caused Sun to release her neck before her eyes were staring into his.

"What?" He asked.

She just stared into his eyes something in the back of her mind told her to do something but it was like it was waiting for something. She knew what she wanted to do but her body wouldn't move it just kept staring into his eyes.

"What is it?" He asked again. "Something wrong,"

Blake suddenly lurched forward kissing the monkey man deeply wrapping her arms around him. Sun baffled by Blake's sudden actions made him stiff as her lips locked with his and passionately began kissing him over and over. His tail sticking straight up still surprised by the sudden make out session, but he soon closed his eyes and fell into the pleasure from their deep lustful kisses.

As the make out continued Sun would break the kiss every so often to kiss and bite Blake's neck hearing her cute moans again before she'd pull him back to her face to lock lips again. He jumped a bit as he felt Blake's tongue brush past his, this was just amazing, Blake who was usually so refined and usually kept to herself now invading Sun's mouth for her own lustful needs?

Sun broke the kiss again biting her lip, lost in the heat of the moment as she let out an even cuter moan; she'd kiss him once more deeply her eyes searching in his.

"I love you," she breathed. Upon hearing her words come out, her eyes suddenly widened and pulled away. Sun pulled back his widening a bit as well.

"I- uh…," Sun stammered.

"I'm sorry," Blake rushed. "I was in the moment… I just spoke without thinking and I..,"

Sun smiled at her then slowly chuckled to himself; these caused the feline faunus to eye him and raise an eyebrow curiously.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"You're really cute when your embarrassed,"

"Sh-shut up," She blushed looking away.

She felt Sun embrace her kissing her forehead as she closed her eyes her face still red from embarrassment as she leaned into the monkey man's gentle hold. "I love you too,"

"Wh-what?"

Blake turned to look at sun but was caught by his lips locking with hers lovingly she soon closed her eyes and slipped back into happiness. This wouldn't last long as the door came open in walking Ruby and Yang.

"I'm just saying you and Crim should…" Her words trailed off as she noticed the faunus couple.

Yang looked over to see what Ruby was staring at as the two Faunus in heat opened their eyes to see they had been caught in the act. They quickly broke the kiss as Blake waved her hands embarrassed at what they saw.

"If you two need more time we can leave," Yang pointed her thumb to the door. "Just please keep it on your bed,"


	8. Clashing Azure Part 1

**Author's Note: Hello everyone Happy thanksgiving! I hope all your holiday plans have gone as planned but as Thanks for all the views i'll be giving you an early release of Chapter 8. Hope you all enjoy :)**

As the weeks passed, Beacon seemed to mellow out, Crim trained with Ozpin, Teams RWBY and JNPR attended classes and had few missions where they had to fight creatures of Grimm, but others were more repetitive, like helping the elderly and escort services, but as the weeks pressed on Ozpin began to notice something.

"Does he seem off in any of his classes?"

"No, he seems alright," Glynda said viewing through Crim's data on her scroll. "Have you found something off with him in training?"

"When he recovers from the shock, he has…amnesia," he looked over his notes slowly. "At first it was only for a few seconds, like he had just forgotten bits and pieces, but then it started to last longer,"

"What's the longest he's forgotten?" She asked looking up from her glasses.

"An hour," He answered coldly. "He walked around his room like he had never been there before, an hour later he remembered everything, team RWBY, miss Nikos, and why he was here, everything,"

"Do you think we should be concerned?"

"I'm not sure," Ozpin adjusted his glasses. "He has a remarkable semblance, I'd hate to have to back off his training but if it's to ensure his health I won't hesitate,"

A loud fistful knocking repeated to barrage Crim's hard wood door as he slumped to open it. As he opened the heavy door he was nearly tackled by the blonde fist fighter who hugged him tightly. She was full of energy so much so she was practically radiating it.

"It's the weekend!" She screamed joyfully.

"It's too early in the weekend," Crim groaned.

"Oh come on Crim, let's go somewhere," She smiled helping him up. "Anywhere special you wanna go?"

"Back to bed?" He yawned.

"Hey there's enough time in the day that we can do those things later," Yang teased as he blushed smiling back at her.

"You know that's not what I meant,"

"Come on," Yang said in a more calm and playful tone. "Anywhere in Vale?"

"I'm not sure," Crim sat down on his bed rubbing his eyes and forehead.

"You still have trouble sleeping?"

"It's nightmare's," he sighed. "Every night more nightmares,"

"Talk to me about them," she put a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't want to worry anyone,"

"You're worrying me by not telling,"

He took a deep breath before looking back to Yang who smiled softly to him, he replied with a weak smile. She slid her hand on top of his reassuring she was honest about hearing him out. He took a deep breath before he began to recount the visions.

"I'm usually here in the dorms or on the campus somewhere," He started slowly. "And it's burning…everything's burning, I try looking for you, your team, Pyrrha,"

"What happens?"

"I find your bodies," he said hesitantly. "You're all gone, and this voice keeps telling me…I'll be alone,"

Yang looked worriedly over him, his face running with a cold sweat as he thought it over. She pulled him in for a strong embrace as he held her tightly against him. She kissed his cheek then looked into his eyes with a soft smile, reassuring that everything was alright.

"Hey lets go somewhere and forget about all this gloom talk," she stood up and headed for the door. "Today we'll do what you want, anything at all,"

Crim smiled at her and stood up walking to his dresser as Yang left. He began to get his cloths out, laying them on his bed as he noticed the plant that sat on the top of his night stand looked withered. It was a violet pedaled flower with small leaves growing around the base of the stem which covered the top of the pot it sat in.

"What was that plant called again?" Crim thought hard as his head began hurt more and more. He turned away then opened his eyes and realized he was keeping Yang waiting. "Why am I thinking about some stupid plant?"

He quickly got dressed and ran out to see the blonde waiting eagerly for him. Her smile widened as she saw him reach the top of the stairs and as he came closer Ruby and Weiss came from the stairs leading to the second floor.

"Hey guys," Yang waved. "Where are you off too?"

"Shopping actually," Weiss said with a half-smile. "Your sister somehow talked me into it,"

"It's gonna be some quality, team bonding right Weiss?" Ruby leaned closer to the snow white heiress who put an arm on ruby's shoulder keeping her arm's length away.

"Why must you be such a child?"

"Because I'm younger then you,"

"She has a point," Crim chuckled. "I actually haven't been on a personal trip to Vale,"

"Wanna go?" Yang suggested. "We could come with you guys then split up once we reach town,"

"Sounds fair enough," Weiss crossed her arms. "Just don't make out in front of us like Blake and Sun,"

"What is she talking about?" Crim whispered, leaning towards the blonde who smiled at the thought.

"I'll tell you later," Yang whispered back. "It was so adorable,"

The four set out from the dormitory towards the departure platform where the air ships carried students from Vale to Beacon every weekend. As they arrived they noticed an orange haired girl with a large bow sitting behind her head and strange bright green decals covering the choker on her neck, sparsely on her dress and running along her black stockings.

"Hey is that?" ruby trialed off.

"Oh no," Weiss mumbled.

"Penny!" Ruby called.

The young woman turned to see the red hooded huntress jumping up and down as she waved frantically. The woman smiled and jogged over the young girl and stood as straight as an arrow which made Crim feel awkward by comparison, he, usually slumping while he stood.

"Salutations Ruby," She said holding a hand up. "It has been so long since I've seen you,"

"Uh Penny," Ruby started taking Crim's hand. "This is Crim Himawari another friend of ours,"

"It is a pleasure to meet you," She smiled brightly. "Any friend of Ruby's is a friend of mine,"

"Likewise," Crim smirked awkwardly shaking her hand. The woman's grip was surprisingly cold and tight as well; he thought she was going to crush his limb. As the air ship arrived Penny released his hand while the large vessel began to dock.

"What brings you here Penny?" Ruby asked curiously.

"I am here to report suspicious activity in Vale,"

"What's going on?" Yang asked.

"There has been a string of attacks with the use of an unknown agent," Penny stated looking between the three girls and Crim. "The agent is a form of paralyzing compound, In fact the culprit depicted, looks a lot like you,"

She pointed to Crim whose eyes widened considerably. He took a step back from the personal space invading finger. Yang stepped in front of Crim putting her hands on her hips confidently.

"That's impossible penny," Yang started. "Crim's a student here at Beacon, there's no way he could be behind the attacks,"

"Then who could be behind the attacks in Vale?" Penny asked looking to the ground as the vessel finally docked and the doors began to open.

"Don't know but we have shopping to do," Weiss said heading towards the ship's door, as Yang and Ruby began to follow after her.

"Yang wait," Crim stopped her.

"What is it?"

"That guy," Crim snapped his fingers. "The one in forever falls,"

"The one that ambushed us?"

"But why would he look like you?" Weiss asked rather harshly.

"Obviously Crim's a charming fellow?" Ruby guessed.

"Better watch out Yang your sisters out for me," Crim joked.

"I am not!" Ruby waved her arms in protest.

"It's possible," Yang thought. "Oh crap we completely forgot to tell Ozpin,"

"What were you guys doing instead of telling Ozpin about this freak?" Weiss eyed the blonde and blue haired boy.

The two looked to each then blushed slightly thinking back to the moments when they had gotten back to Beacon and the exchange they had later in Crim's room, Their personal events that lead into the night, which obviously masked the important case of telling their head master. Beginning to feel Weiss, Ruby, and Penny starring at them they promptly snapped back to reality.

"Why are you guys smiling like that?" Ruby asked. "Is it because of your-"

"I don't want to know," Weiss said stepping onto the ship. "Ruby, are you coming?"

"OH yeah," Ruby jumped, hoping on board. "Are you guys coming Yang?"

"We really should tell professor Ozpin," Crim muttered looking to the feisty blonde.

"Alright," She nodded. "We'll catch up later,"

Crim and Yang quickly turned back towards Beacon as Penny began to follow them. Yang had forgotten the strange girl was really Ruby's friend not hers which made things a bit awkward. Penny was following closely to both her and Crim, but mostly Crim because of his likeness with the robed man, but something else in Yang gave her a sense of wanting to shove Penny away from the personal bubble invading space she had been breaking as they walked.

Penny could literally have stepped on the back of Crim's shoes at any given moment, but Yang herself bumped into something as half of her body bent forward nearly falling over. Recovering herself she noticed Crim's arm against her stomach, then followed it to his face which had an expression of seriousness. Yang looked in his direction to see the robed figure standing before the three students.

"You again!" Yang shouted.

"Hello," He said casually his tone just giving the picture of a smile behind his mask.

"What are you doing here?" Crim narrowed his eyes.

"Well I've been beating around the bush and playing with everyone but you," The man looked over the three carefully. "And I thought it's time we had some playtime,"

"Yang, Penny," Crim started, lowering him arm. "Go tell Ozpin, I'll distract him,"

"Crim your who he wants," Yang tried to reason with him. "He wants to separate you from us,"

"I can stall him until Ozpin is notified then backup should find me easily,"

"Professor Ozpin must know," Penny narrowed her eyes taking a ready stance to run.

"Come on Blondie," Crim looked to her smiling. "Trust me; I won't let anything happen,"

"You better not," Yang sighed nudging penny. "Let's go!"

Penny and Yang rushed off running past the robed man almost too easily. The sense yang felt when she passed him was one of complete confidence and it made her entire body shiver with fear. She turned to look back while she ran, watching Crim and the robed man stand to each other slowly shrinking as the distance grew, and something in her heart scream "I shouldn't have done this".

"Alright then," Crim cracked his fists. "You wanna play, well let's play,"

"Not a very fair game if you don't have your weapons," The man gestured to him. "Or do you prefer to fight without weapons? Have you changed that much?"

"I think I can handle myself," Crim took a stance.

"Forever falls showed me you won't last long with a semblance," The figure flickered from Crim's vision only to appear directly behind him. "So let's play some tag,"

The man's hand flew towards Crim's back sending him flying a foot away, Aura control, just like him. The figure then jumped and leapt away heading towards the campus and quickly after Yang and Penny. Crim gave chase following him as fast as he could, he knew the man was holding back he could feel the amount of aura that mad man had stored up, and it was immense.

Crim tried striking the man a few times, as they entered the grounds and closer to the school's buildings, sending pulses and punches of Aura flying this way and that as the mad man laughed manically, leaping away again. "You're really bad at this game,"

"Well then, I'll just have to break your legs in order to tag you won't I?" Crim leapt after him trying to land a solid punch but was round housed back towards the earth. The side of his face aching from where his foot made contact.

He landed hard as the robe laden madman stood in front of the dormitory. "Ah, ah, ah, breaking legs is against the rules," he quickly darted for the entrance, Crim quickly picked himself up and bolted after him, what the hell could he be after in the dorm?

As Crim followed him into the building he had lost sight of him. "Damn it" he thought. "Must be cautious," Crim looked to the stairs leading to the second floor and then to the basement. A strong force pulled him towards the basement and as he descended the stairs the halls darkness was enhanced, by what he couldn't have the slightest thought. As he reached his door Crim slowly turned the knob and opened to find anything but his room.

The room he had now entered was a dark, cold, nightmarish room. He slowly stepped further and further into the room. As the door behind him slammed shut, Crim launched behind him trying to strike at the figure as if he had been waiting for his back to be turned. After a fury of several fierce punches of aura and hitting nothing but air, Crim was panting and his heart was beating incredibly fast.

"Wow," He heard the man's voice. "What a display of ferocity,"

"Where are you?" Crim looked around nervously.

"I'm here with you," The man answered like a smart ass. "You know I'd almost be terrified to fight you if it weren't for the fact I know you're in total, absolute fear right now,"

"You must be more of a coward if you have to use fear to fight me,"

"Defeating someone without combat is the best kind of victory," The man's voice sounded even more cold and harsh then the last time he had heard it. "Let's see how you deal with real fear,"

As Crim waited nothing happened but once he blinked he found the room engulfed in flames. How could that be possible? They weren't there a second ago but here they are and he can feel the heat emanating from them as if he were on the sun. As Crim backed away from the flames he stumbled upon Penny, Yang, Pyrrha, and Jaune lying on the ground before him, they're bodies on fire.

"NO!" He shouted running to them. "How? They were..,"

He quickly took off his jacket trying to beat the fires off they're lifeless bodies as tears streamed down his face endlessly covering his cheeks. They couldn't be here, they couldn't be on fire, he saw Yang and Penny leave to tell Ozpin, How the hell did they end up here?

"Do you remember when these fires began to haunt you Crim?" The man's voice whispered in his ear. "Remember it,"

As Crim continued to beat away at the flames, he felt the heat roar and cause him to sweat. No matter much he beat and snuffed the flames they wouldn't fucking leave! The flames were determined to take his friends and yet they would leave him untouched and alone.

"Stop!" Crim cried. "Stop! Make it stop! Please!"

Crim held his head, the pain of seeing his friends burning away in front of him made his head feel like a sledgehammer had just hit the back of mind. As he cringed holding his head and tightening his eyes shut, the tears peeked through his eye lids and down his cheeks. Suddenly the heat was gone, the dull roar of the flames vanished, he slowly opened his eyes and he was back in a dark room, his room, then he looked to the small illuminated plant on his night stand.

"I...I remember it now," He whimpered.

"Good," his voice came from behind Crim.

"That's his favorite plant," Crim muttered staring at it in horror before feeling a mind numbing force hit the back of his head and his vision faded into darkness.

"The wall flower, that causes all who inhale its aroma to dream and experience they're deepest darkest fears," The robed man smirked behind his mask. "The azure tipped nightingale, your brother's favorite,"


	9. Clashing Azure Part 2

**Author's Note: Hello everyone its anew month, with a new holiday, so why not throw in a new RWBY fanfic chapter! :D Thanks for being so patient here is the conclusion to Clashing Azure Part 1.**

As Yang and Penny finally located Professor Ozpin, he was about to head into a meeting with other staff before the two girls had intercepted him. He starred at them concerned while both of them panted heavily trying to give him the news.

"Calm down," He gestured. "What's troubling you?"

"Professor Ozpin," Yang breathed. "When Crim and I went into forever falls we encountered a rogue hunter who defeated Crim, even with his semblance,"

"That's a very serious claim," He thought for a moment. "Where is Crim now?"

"He is fighting the hunter as we speak," Penny stood up. "He has come here to Beacon looking for Crim personally,"

Ozpin's eyes widened more than Yang had ever seen a teacher seem surprised before. Ozpin grabbed yang roughly, dropping his mug and shattering it on the ground.

"Where is Crim?!" Ozpin looked at her seriously. "Where did you leave him?"

"He was in the courtyard but they could be anywhere in the school,"

"Why didn't you stay with him Penny?" Ozpin snapped to her.

"My orders where to report to you with the information I was given in Vale," She shivered under his gaze. "Explicit instructions that I reach you before anything else, combat would've stopped me"

Ozpin released her, his mind trying to process what actions he should take. He fixed his glasses and took a deep breath before entering the meeting room. The teachers stood to greet him, but he held a hand up to silence any comments they were about to make.

"We have a level 4 security breach," He stated calmly. "The intruder is after Crim Himawari and could be anywhere on campus,"

"What actions are we to take sir?" Glynda fixed her glasses.

"Gather the other dust users and glyph makers and erect a barrier around the grounds," Ozpin looked to Port and Oobleck. "I need you two to search the school and find Crim, the intruder won't be too far behind him,"

"Penny, Miss Xiao Long, come with me to my office," Ozpin quickly paced out the door as the two girls jogged after him. Yang felt a sinking feeling in her chest as Ozpin had never acted like this before, even during their orientation ceremony he seemed off, but this was surreal.

As they reached his office Ozpin headed directly for his desk as a large holographic screen appeared behind the elaborate window that displayed Beacon's view of Vale. Yang looked around Ozpin's luxurious office which was walled by nothing but bookshelves and had a forest green carpet all covering most of the hard wood floor. Her mind couldn't escape the fear she had, her worries from Crim kept crawling up from the back of her mind.

Ozpin stared up, as the screen flickered and flashed showing the layout of all Beacon's facilities and structures. Red dots appearing all over the screen, as other green dots appeared throughout the school.

"What is that?" Penny looked curiously like a child viewing an amusement ride for the first time.

"This program allows us to locate all students on campus," Ozpin swiped his scroll causing the large screen to zoom in on the dormitories, as he viewed closer into Crim's room…nothing. "Damn, this device works by picking up aura resonating from those around the school, the red dots are represented by students, the green dots are teachers,"

"And the purple dot?" yang asked pointing up to the screen.

"Purple dot?" Ozpin repeated looking back to the screen. "Where?"

"Right there towards the right end of the screen," Yang pointed to the top corner of his scroll. "It's in another building,"

Ozpin quickly zoomed out of the dormitory and searched the school for the purple dot, the computer zooming in more and more on their location, while the screen displayed two red dots, a green dot and the purple dot standing right behind the three others.

"That's here," Penny murmured. "That's, us in this room,"

"Bingo," A man's voice rang as the lights snapped off and the screen vanished. "Let's give the little girl a prize shall we?"

Ozpin reached for his cane pressing a button on its side as the lights came back on. The three looked around, Yang turned behind her to see the robed man standing on Ozpin's desk, as she caught sight of him, her weapon expanded on her arms getting ready for a fight.

"ah, ah, ah remember the last time we fought," He waved a finger. "It'd be even worse to fight me now,"

"Who are you?" Ozpin took a few steps towards him.

"Where is Crim?" Yang narrowed her eyes.

"One question at a time my dear," The robed man danced a bit on Ozpin's desk before kneeling down and looking to the three. "First who am i? That's a question you've all been asking,"

He quickly removed his cloth covering his mouth and pulled down his hood revealing bright azure hair and a wide smile etched across his face. It was true he did look like Crim, Their hair was the same, their face structure nearly identical except for the eyes. Crim's were grey, his were a dark blue and with a small twinkle Yang just despised.

"You look like Crim," Penny pointed to him. "Are you an imposter or maybe a clone?"

"Fat chance," He suddenly snapped. "I'd never want to be a copy of him; he's already kept me in the shadows as it is,"

"What are you talking about?" Ozpin raised an eye brow cautiously coming closer to him.

"Not so fast," The man pulled a small device from his back pocket, waving it temptingly. "One more step and either the school goes boom or someone on campus dies, I wonder who it could be"

"Crim," Yang whimpered. "Where is he?"

"Funny you should say,by my calculations he should be," The man looked to his wrist as if looking to a watch as Ozpin's hard wood door was knocked in by Professor Port's body being thrown through it. Slowly stepping through the door came Crim in after looking to the now passed out teacher as if in a trance.

"Crim!" Yang called.

As Crim turned towards her, her smile quickly faded, his face was serious, no blank, as he raised his hooked swords and clanged the steel against each other. Scraping the two metal instruments together as he slowly walked to the desk the man was standing on.

"Now, that he's joined the party allow me to formally introduce myself," the man smiled wickedly. "My name is Azure, Azure Kasai, and I am Crim's older brother,"

"Why are you doing this?" Yang asked. "Shouldn't you be studying with Crim to use your copy semblance correctly?"

"You mean my brother's semblance," Azure sat on the desk as Crim stood like a soldier staring mindlessly at the three people in front of him. "I wasn't born with my brother's semblance, and because of this lack of ability I loathe my little brother,"

"What's wrong with him?" Penny asked looking over the smaller blue haired boy.

"I was waiting for someone to ask that question," Azure smiled jumping back up to his feet. "Before my brother enrolled at Beacon I found him training in the forest and implanted a tiny chip into his head,"

The three stood shocked as Azure gestured to the back of his head and neck then turned back to them his wicked smile not leaving his face. Yang couldn't believe what she was hearing who could do that to their own sibling.

"How can you call yourself a brother?" Yang growled.

"I'm not," Azure shrugged. "Least I try not, but blood is so difficult to ignore which is why I changed my last name; it's as furthest away from him I could get,"

"You're not making any sense," Yang growled.

"You're making a grave mistake young man," Ozpin glared at him.

"Sticks and stones professor," Azure lifted his nose up in confidence. "Words don't frighten me and with Crim at my control I'll use him to tear down this home of his and use him to dispatch all of his friends,"

"You can't be serious," Yang glared in denial, trying to break through the force that was bearing down on her, that this was reality.

"Believe it Blondie," Azure looked to her his eyes narrowing. "You'll be the first my brother kills, seeing as how you two were so close in the first place, and when my brother does come to I'll reveal that it was him who killed you,"

Without warning Crim leapt from the desk's side his sword above him as he swung mercilessly while Yang stumbled to guard herself, her Ember Celica taking the brunt of his attacks as sparks and scrapes came from the zombie blue haired boy.

"Crim stop it!" She pleaded.

"Go ahead, plead with him, try and stop him but with only a shell of his former self there, he's nothing more than my weapon," Azure snickered.

Ozpin looked to Penny, who nodded quickly as she protruded a sword from her back and it quickly multiplied into a dozen more. She gathered them in a large circular fashion, before launching the disc into Crim, sending him flying into the bookshelf on the opposite side of the room.

"Oh what a fancy toy you have there," Azure's eyes gleamed over Penny's display. "Too bad it didn't do much,"

Crim slowly rose from his collision into the book shelf, before erupting into dark red flames and speeding past the taller blue haired man on the desk. He delivered a fierce kick into penny's stomach, knocking her unsteadily, before throwing three quick and successful punches into her body before her swords returned and defended her. Crim leapt away after his last few attacks couldn't breach her defense and he returned to his brother's side on bended knee.

"Ha! Jokes on you he just used his semblance," Yang smiled. "Crim's out, so that means you're going to have to fight yourself,"

She quickly kicked off from the ground to deliver a powerful punch in the casual man's body. She threw her fist as hard as she could towards his face only to be stopped by a hard clang into metal swords; this brick wall was Crim holding his swords in defense of his brother.

"Oh would you look at that," Azure's smile was more crooked then it had been before. "My dear little brother saves the day,"

"But how," Yang grunted before shooting off a round, to give her some distance. "He used his semblance, "

"He should be in shock," Ozpin adjusted his glasses.

"He should be, but not anymore," Azure waved the device in his hand again. "Crim's blessing of avoiding shock is right here, while the chip is in his head it affects the impulses sent and received to his brain, I just have to adjust the levels and he will never go into shock again, but his greatest strength is also his greatest-,"

Azure was interrupted as the small device he held was obliterated into tiny pieces as the loud crack of gun fire filled the room. The older azure haired man cringed slightly as his hand nervously dropped the fragments of technology. He turned behind him to see Blake aiming Gambol Shrouds muzzle towards him.

"Kitten," He sneered. "I knew you wanted to play again,"

"Fat chance," She glared. "Now Crim's not under your control anymore,"

"Oh wow," Azure threw his hands up. "You stopped me,"

As they came closer Crim slumped, dropped to the ground hard his breathing erratic and desperate, his body convulsing and shaking. Yang and Ozpin running over to him while Penny and Blake where left to glare and keep Azure from moving, Blake now putting the muzzle to his back and penny glaring with her swords hovering just behind her.

"Crim what's wrong," Yang asked trying to get his attention.

Azure erupted into laughter letting his arm fall down as his manic chuckles filled the room, Blake came from hind him and knocked him into the desk pushing the gun's muzzle harder into his back.

"What did you do?" she growled.

"It's not what I did," Azure smirked. "It's what you did Kitten,"

"What are you talking about?" She cocked gambol shroud. "Answer me,"

"That device controlled the chip, yes, but when it's destroyed the chip shorts out," he chuckled. "And by my theories, it's now shorting out every impulse that's being sent to little crimsons head, and frying his brain,"

The students looked to each other in disbelief as Azure's laughter returned. Penny looked to yang concerned as Ozpin was looking over Crim, trying to process how he could save the boy. There'd be no time to get him to a hospital; he'd die before they got there.

"The best part is," Azure panted from his laughter. "You, his friends were the ones who did him in, not me,"

Yang quickly stood up and pulled Azure from beneath Blake throwing him into the bookshelf, demolishing the shelves and stacks of books sitting there. The others looked horrified as the blonde merciless threw punch after punch into the laughing mad man. Blood soon covering her hands as Azure looked her holding his now broken nose.

"How do we stop it?" She screamed.

"How do you think Blondie," he smirked blood oozing from his nostrils. "No other way,"

"How deep in?" She cocked her fist back again.

"Go fuck yourself," Azure smiled before being socked right into his groin causing him to curl up in pain. "Base of the skull,"

Ozpin looked to Penny who squeamishly approached the convulsing boy. She looked to Ozpin nervously; he nodded in reassurance as she took one of her swords and plunged it into Crim's neck. Yang looked away tightly shutting her eyes as Penny worked with Ozpin to salvage Crim.

"It's been fun kids," Azure pulled himself up, walking towards Ozpin's window, before looking back to the others. "But playtime is over…for now,"

Before Yang or Blake could stop him he kicked off, ramming his back into the window, shattering it as he fell towards the earth below. Like a real madman he left in a stranger way then he appeared, Yang couldn't be satisfied with the fact he left, not after what's happened with Crim.

"What happened after that?" Glynda asked as Ozpin set down a mug of his coffee.

"Azure…escaped while we tried our best with Crim," He sighed. "How he managed to slip through the barrier is beyond me,"

"And?" She looked to him. "How'd Crim fare?"

"We got the chip out and he was in critical condition when he was transferred to the hospital,"

"Anything new on his status?"

"He survived," Ozpin adjusted his glasses. "Miraculously, but at a great cost,"

"Will he recover?"

"Possibly, he's been placed into a comatose state for 'better' recovery,"

"What about teams RWBY and JNPR, they were close with him,"

"Yang Xiao Long has been visiting him nearly every week," Ozpin stared into his coffee. "The others are definitely concerned, but it's difficult to tell if he'll really pull through,"

"I don't recall you doing anything?" Glynda fixed her glasses. "Did you try to stop Azure?"

"I tried to use my semblance," Ozpin gripped his mug. "But there was something about that boy's presence that drained the aura from me,"

"You don't suppose," Glynda eyed him suspiciously.

"I'd rather not believe it," Ozpin looked to her concern filling both their eyes. "Those Brothers to be born with two rare semblances, impossible,"

As Yang stood next to the white bed, Crim laid there as if sleeping, her eyes fixed on his waiting from him to wake up. She soon felt a hand on her shoulder, turning to see Ruby standing next to her. Her weak smile trying to comfort her sister.

"Come on Yang," Ruby smiled. "He'll pull through,"

"I shouldn't have left him Ruby," her eyes fell to the floor. "I had this feeling and I ignored it,"

"No one could've known this would happen, Yang," Blake said looking to her. "Trust me I feel just as bad for putting him in this, if I wouldn't have acted so rashly,"

"Well moping around won't fix anything," Weiss said bluntly.

"Weiss be easy on her," Ruby tried to reason with her.

"No, it's obvious," Weiss continued. "It's true no one knew this would happen but instead of sitting here whining about it, we should be training so that way it can't happen again,"

"I guess you're right," Yang sighed coming closer to the sleeping boy.

"He sure doesn't look like he's in a coma," Ruby stated.

"Yeah, looks like he's getting his first good night's rest in a long time,"

Yang softly placed her hand upon his, looking to him, her eyes slightly misty as she thought if he might never recover, but quickly brushed it aside not letting herself fall into doubt. As the others began to leave Yang began to pull her hand away and she began to illuminate, as well as Crim. Their faint glow lasted a few seconds before she took her hand away from his.

"Good night Crim," Yang smiled leaving the room.

"Damn it that bitch hit's hard," Azure muttered to himself still hobbling from his wounds Yang and beaten into him. He rested near a dimly lit alley, blowing air out through his nose as small drops of blood exited. "How the hell am I gonna find Torchwick now,"

"Why are you wasting your time with Roman," Came a voice from down the alley. A woman shaded in the darkness whose bright golden eyes struck through the haze.

"Who are you lady?" Azure fixed himself up right eyeing her carefully.

"An employer," She stated her eye shining brightly through the darkness. "I'm Roman's superior,"

"Interesting," Azure smiled wickedly. "Think I could apply for a position?"

"Let's talk in my office," She turned to a door which opened slowly by a white fang member, bowing his head as he saw the woman. Azure smiled more as he had found what he was looking for and promptly walked in as the woman followed him slowly. "Mr.?"

"Kasai," He chuckled. "Azure Kasai,"


	10. Best Friend

A full two months had passed since Azure's attack on Beacon, sadly the blue haired boy was still stuck in his coma. Yang had still been visiting him quite often, sometimes falling asleep there on late nights only to be retrieved by Ruby. Crim wasn't completely "asleep" though, there were times his eyes would wince while Yang or Ruby would talk, and this made the blonde more confident he'd be back soon.

As classes began to resume under the normal routine again, something was bothering a certain orange haired woman on team JNPR. Nora had been friends with everyone on her team, she'd been sparring with Jaune and helping him improve, much to his displeasure, looking over weapons and training with Pyrrha, but most of all, if not all of her time was spent with a certain black haired martial artist who had a fondness for the jade color of green.

Lie Ren, a focused young man who was overall Nora's closest friend, but something seemed to be troubling her. Recently he seemed more distant from her, she'd talk but all she could get was an "ah" or an "Mhm" out of him. He was doing fine in his classes and at the top of his fighting strength. So what could be making him so distant?

Nora sulked over a stack of her pancakes one morning poking at it with her fork as Ren had already left. Her bottle of syrup still full and untouched as Pyrrha and Jaune took a seat opposite of her, she sighed deep in thought. The two looked to each other; the usually crazy and hyperactive girl was truly…sulking?

"Are you alright Nora?" Pyrrha asked looking to her.

"You seem upset?" Jaune stated.

"I don't know what's wrong with Ren," She started.

"Is he ok?" Jaune asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Nora answered quickly.

"Then is there something between you two?" Pyrrha followed.

"He just seems so distant from me," Nora sighed. "He doesn't answer me or when he does its simple, nothing like a real sentence,"

"Maybe he's depressed?" Jaune suggested. "Family troubles? or maybe he's homesick?"

"Why are you so concerned Nora?" Pyrrha asked once again.

"Cause I care about him," Her face lit up faintly. "We are on the same team,"

Jaune could see the color in her cheeks as he raised his brows in curiosity then smirked to himself. "Are you sure?" he put his head on his hand.

"Why wouldn't I be sure about it?" Nora looked to him annoyed that her care of a team mate was being questioned.

"Pyrrha," Jaune turned to the red haired warrior. "I think Nora cares about Ren because she might have a small crush on him,"

Pyrrha turned back to Nora, who was flustered at the comment, trying to hide her face, as Jaune smirked knowing his guess was right. Frustrated that she had been found out, Nora reached behind her back trying to retrieve her weapon. Much to Jaune's surprise, Magnhild appeared from behind her, quickly transforming into its large hammer, as she swung hard smashing the table.

Jaune whimpered in defeat, hoping his karma of poking in Nora's business had met its end. As he cowered in fear of Nora smacking him the Magnhild's war hammer, Pyrrha took his shoulder showing him it was over. They both looked to see the orange haired hammer wielder had vanished. Pyrrha looked to him with stern eyes.

"I saw her blush," Jaune admitted. "I thought if we uncovered it she'd be more open,"

"Jaune being blunt can sometimes get you into trouble," She gestured to the now destroyed table. "I'll talk to her but please for the future, try not to piss off your team mates,"

Pyrrha headed out of the lunch room in search of Nora, and could only come to one conclusion as to where she could've gone. Nora sat on the edge of the small rooftop the same rooftop Jaune would usually escape to during his troubles with team CRDL. She sat looking down at the ground and school yard below wondering as Pyrrha came through the entrance.

"Nora?" She asked softly.

"What?"

"I'm sorry for what Jaune assumed," She took a seat next to her. "He thought if he found your real motive for caring about Ren, you'd be more open with us,"

"I don't like Ren because I want to date him," Nora stared off into the distance. "I don't even care about doing… things…with him,"

"Then why do you care about him so deeply?"

"He's been with me since I started Beacon," She sighed. "At the basic academy, everyone left me alone, but not Ren, when I came here, sure I annoyed him, but we were put on the same team,"

Pyrrha turned to her listening intently as she could feel her aura resonating and spiking as she thought about her past. While she spoke before it was low but mentioning Ren had cause it to spike. Nora's body was glowing faintly with her aura, Pyrrha amazed at how easy she could see it. Ren must truly have meant a lot to her.

"He puts up with me, and actually cared about us as a team," She continued. "We even defeated that Ursa together,"

Pyrrha recalled the awkward collection the two teams had back in the forest for their orientation mission, to gather the chess pieces. How the Large bear creature stumbled from the woods with Nora on its back while Ren tirelessly caught up to her.

"Nora," Pyrrha said softly putting a hand to her shoulder. "Let's find Ren we can tell him we're concerned, and fix this,"

"No," She replied standing up. "I-I want Ren to know how I feel, I tried telling him once but I just made it awkward,"

"Then let's think of something," Pyrrha offered a hand. "We can't function as a team if we don't know what each other is thinking or feeling,"

Nora looked to her hand, her eyes displaying clearly her worries of trying to confront Ren about her feelings for him. She thought about Ren shunning her, but she also thought of Ren accepting her and possibly explaining his cold shoulder.

As Pyrrha was comforting Nora, Jaune took it upon himself to locate Ren. He searched the school looking everywhere for the jade dressed sharp shooter. He finally found him in the training grounds practicing his stances and punches.

"Ren," He called.

The martial artist looked up to his team's leader then dropped his stance to stand back up and wave him over. He grabbed a towel and wiped down his sweaty forehead, he had been training for quiet sometime. It looked as though he had spent a good four hours or so in the grounds as it was nearly void of people.

"Jaune what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nora was worried about you," he replied walking to his team mate.

"Nora's worried about me?" He repeated. "Why?"

"I'm not sure, she said you were acting distant from her," He looked at the man carefully. "There's nothing that you don't wanna talk about is there?"

"No, no," Ren waved his hands. "Everything's fine really, I'm shocked Nora said that,"

"Well she wasn't really acting like herself," Jaune retorted.

"I've been preoccupied trying to hone my skills after the scare on campus a few months ago," Ren looked to his leader.

"You mean Crim's older brother?" Jaune asked curiously.

"If he could be called that," Ren sighed thinking about a sibling trying to kill him made him shiver. "I was just taking Weiss's advice and trying to be in peak condition in case it happened again,"

"I see," Jaune put his hand to his chin trying to think. "Has Nora been acting differently?"

"I-I don't know," Ren looked down now realizing he'd been blocking her out more than usual. "If she had a problem I guess I kind of brushed it off, she's been more talkative since you stood up to Cardin,"

"Really?" Jaune looked surprised. "What did she say,"

"I…can't remember," Ren scratched the back of his head.

Ren realized what was wrong, zoning Nora out may not have been the best thing to do with her, she could've asked him if everything was alright, but with just trying to get through his day he'd been ignoring just a little too much. Ren felt the guilt sink in and kick his heart straight in the groin as it sunk to his stomach. He felt a rush of pressure and heat race down his back, as the burden of ignoring his friend fill his mind.

"Do you know where Nora is now?" Ren asked looking to Jaune.

"No," He replied with a frown. "But there's one place she'll have to go sooner or later,"

Jaune and Ren headed towards their dorm room and as they arrived they began to sit and wait for their two other team mates to return. The sun had set and Jaune noticed Ruby lugging a sleepy Yang through the halls trying to pull her into their room as she awkwardly waved to him.

"Another late night visit huh?" He smiled to her.

"Yeah," Ruby weakly smiled. "I know she cares about him, but all this lugging her around is gonna kill my back,"

"Maybe you should get a massage," Jaune suggested.

"Good idea," Ruby opened her door as she dragged her already sleeping sister in. Weiss looked to her as she brought in Yang for yet another night. "Hey Weiss do you give massages?"

Weiss raised an eye brow confused, as Jaune turned to see Nora and Pyrrha walking down the hall towards their room. Jaune smiled as he returned to the room nodding to Ren that the girls were on their way. As Nora and Pyrrha walked through the door, Ren stood up from his bed and walked to Nora, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"Nora," She started. "Can I talk with you?"

"Come on Jaune," Pyrrha nudged her leader taking his shoulder.

"But shouldn't we stay to help," Jaune gestured to them.

"They've got it," Pyrrha smiled to Nora. "Besides you've been lacking in training so let's get to work,"

She quickly pulled the blonde leader out of the room as the door promptly followed slamming shut and the two team mates were left looking to each other awkwardly. They could Hear Jaune's awkward grunts as Pyrrha hauled him off to the roof top for their training.

"I-," Ren began but Nora held up a hand to stop him looking down at her feet.

"Ren, I feel like I'm losing you," She started. "You were the first real friend I ever made here at Beacon, and now I just feel like we're drifting away from each other,"

"I'm sorry Nora," Ren looked his feet. "I've been more focused on training and I've been ignoring you, you always kind of go off on your own world, and sometimes it doesn't seem like you care whether I'm listening or not,"

"I guess we both have problems," Nora's dipped further down looking to the floor. "But I don't want to lose a friend like you Ren,"

Ren looked to her face in a slight blush, as her eyes were slightly misty. She looked to him, sniffling slightly, her face almost making him blush for some odd reason.

"Nora, I don't want you to think I'm abandoning you," Ren stammered. "We're a team and your my team mate, I care about you,"

"I care about you more than you think," She blurted out. "Ren, you're the first person who ever seemed to treat like a real friend, you didn't leave me alone,"

She began to have tears stream down her face, her contorted expression trying to hold back the flood of emotions and the tears that she desperately didn't want him to see. Ren mindlessly took hold of her pulling her closer to him in a gentle embrace, as she buried her face into his chest beginning to cry. Her arms quickly and tightly wrapped around his waist as she heaved and sobbed, Ren, now blushing, was clueless as to how to console her.

"Nora," He started. "It's alright, I won't leave you, I'll always be your friend,"

Nora heaved more, her whines muffled by his chest and her grip tightening as he held her. A few minutes passed as she seemed to calm down before slowly pulling away to reveal her now red face and wet cheeks from her tears. Ren looked to her wiping her tears carefully with the back of his hand, slightly caressing her cheek.

"You're my best friend Ren," She panted, tired from her tears as she gently held his hand to her cheek. "I love you,"

Ren's face erupted in a shade of crimson, as he was baffled by her comment, a million things flooded his mind and his mouth couldn't form words to speak to her, his eyes nervously stared into hers. He'd never been told that by someone so close to him before, Sure he had crushes but none of them were as close to him as Nora was, to hear her say it, made his heart skip a beat.

"I-I love you too Nora," Ren's mouth spoke for him. Nora slowly moved to her bed sitting down her face still covered in tears as Ren took a seat next to her, he put am arm around her shoulder as she looked him smiling weakly. As the minutes passed, Nora slowly fell back unto the bed, pulling Ren down with her and trapping his arm underneath her.

Nora had soon fallen asleep, as Ren awkwardly lay next to her, still blushing intensely as he looked at her sleeping face. The usually crazy and energetic girl was, amazingly fragile and even cute while she slept. He swallowed hard as she wrapped his other arm around her body holding her close to him and planted a small peck on her forehead, as she curled up into his embrace. Ren soon closed his eyes accepting that, for tonight, he was Nora's teddy bear.


	11. Perspectives and The Shining Beacon

**Authors note: Well here it is! Hope you enjoy sorry for the wait and just an FYI: things are gonna get a bit heated...and gonna be crossin that line.. alot..**

The light from the moon and it's fragmented body illuminated the rooftop where Jaune and Pyrrha spent most of their training. It was another late night, Pyrrha and Jaune both panting heavily after a small sparring match, as Jaune slowly comprised himself and stood again Pyrrha followed his lead. She took a stance,raising her shield and lowering Milo in Jaune's direction. She pushed off, taking a speedy flight towards her blonde opponent, only to be blunted by his shield with a rough shove and having Milo ripped from her hand.

"Very good Jaune," Pyrrha smiled picking herself up. Jaune smiled proudly to himself as he handed her weapon back to her. "Shall we call it a night on that note?"

"Sure," Jaune nodded as they both headed for the access door and back to their dorm room. As they returned Jaune noticed Nora and Ren closely huddled on Nora's bed and sound asleep. He motioned to pyrrha to be quiet and she replied with a bright smirk and a nod.

"I'm going to grab a shower," She whispered, grabbing some towels and handing one to Jaune.

"I'll take one when you get back," he took it gently, slinging it over his right shoulder.

'Very well," pyrrha went to her dresser and grabbed her night attire, before leaving the room. As pyrrha reached the showers, she turned the large knob as the water began to pour down and fill the room with a small haze of steam. She slowly removed her choker and head piece before untying her ponytail, letting her long red hair fall and rest freely.

she then undressed and neatly folded her clothes, setting them on the counter before stepping into the warm let out a deep sigh of relief, as the water hit her achy joints and muscles, made her feel great, she also couldn't help but have a smile on her face. Jaune had been improving by leaps and bounds, He certainly had come along way since their first night of training after Jaune defeated the large Ursa in forever falls.

Pyrrha began to massage shampoo into her scalp, closing her eyes and relaxing as her body eased with the warm water. Jaune had seemed cute to her but now that he was really able to hold his own in combat, pyrrha couldn't help but feel a bit more...attached to him. As she began to rinse her hair a noise caused her to jolt and she quickly cleaned the shampoo from her hair and looked towards the curtain nervously.

"H-hello?" She called but no answer.

She must have been imagining things, she continued to wash her body and her thoughts returned to her truly had potential and with Pyrrhas tutoring in combat Jaune would be on the fast track to becoming a hero like he had mentioned. Pyrrha then began to think about the Arc family, Jaune had mentioned that his grandfather and father had been heroes, but she hadn't heard of any famous Arc hunters.

Pyrrha could feel hands run around her waist, but her hands were washing her neck. She jumped and turned to see her blonde leader standing in the shower with her! Her face turned as red as her hair, she didn't know whether to slap him or scream, much to her curiosity, she glimpsed down and yes, he was naked too.

"Jaune!" She stammered covering her self. "What the hell are you doing?"

"It's getting late," He smiled his hands still on her waist. "I thought i'd shower with you,"

"Jaune, we shouldn't be doing this," Pyrrha looked around before turning away for an excuse.

"I can tell how you stare at me pyrrha," Jaunes voice crept into her ear. "The way you smiled when we first met,"

"You noticed?" Her face turned a shade redder. "So..y-you?"

"Im here in the shower with you aren't i?" He chuckled as his hands began to explore her.

"J-Jaune," Pyrrha stammered. "We should find a more suitable place,"

"Like the room?" He asked now standing closer to her. "And wake up Nora and Ren?"

Pyrrha thought for a moment of where this could transpire more appropriately, but as she thought it didn't stop Jaune from exploring her more and finding her weak spots. She gasped as she felt Jaune invade a more personal space, her arm reached back and caressed the back of his neck.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha moaned. "N-not so…"

"You don't like it?" Jaune smiled into her ear.

Pyrrha's mind ran a thousand miles an hour, how was Jaune doing all this? Her leader was usually shy and timid, sure he could possibly do this but what brought it on? Jaune was almost reading her mind, he had never been this perceptive in training or on missions, this wasn't like him. She bit her lip as Jaune's hand cupped one of her breasts, her mind trying to process how or why Jaune would be this bold.

"Pyrrha," He whispered. "Tell me,"

"Wh-what?" Pyrrha stammered. He couldn't possibly be calling that would he?

"Do you..?" he trailed off. "Or is this all you want?"

She bit her lip harder, this sudden demand, she didn't know what to do. She thought of Jaune as attractive, at the very least cute, but doing...that...in this situation, she had never considered. Now Jaune was right here, doing things with her, that she didn't like to admit she thought about.

"Pyrrha," Jaune's voice came again as he turned her head to face his. His eyes peering into her bright emerald green vision. "I love you,"

The heat from the water combined with the fury of blush filling her cheeks caused a mad dash to passion that caused her to kiss her leader. She was in heaven everything felt right, she didn't care about the moment, the place, all she cared about was him. She then felt the resistance of thin wraps around her leg then one around her arm.

She opened her eyes to find herself in bed. No! A fucking dream!? Pyrrha felt her face, practically glowing with heat. She looked to Jaune's bed as he slept soundly, then to Nora and Ren in each other's embrace still. Part of her felt reassured that Jaune didn't actually pull a stunt like that, but part of her, deeper inside her, really wanted it to be real.

The next morning teams RWBY and JNPR were eating their breakfasts as usual. Nora recounting yet again, the recurring dream of Her and Ren mauling Ursi and selling their pelts. She looked to Jaune who was yet again trying to impress, Weiss, the heiress. Pyrrha could never understand why Jaune liked her. Weiss was indeed a model student, a great warrior, and highly respected noble from a very illustrious family, but she didn't return his feelings so why?

"Pyrrha?" Ruby's voice broke her concentration.

"Huh?"She looked to the young huntress. "Oh, yes Ruby?"

"Are you going to enter the Shining Beacon Tournament?" Ruby smirked. "I bet you'd clean house,"

"That's a bold assumption," Pyrrha smirked. "The shining Beacon Tournament requires teams of two, i doubt i could handle two people at once in a fight,"

"Oh yeah," Ruby thought for a moment. "Weiss should we enter the tournament?"

"I suppose if its to showcase my talent to the school as a huntress," She said filing her nails.

"Weiss," Ruby groaned. "The shining Beacon Tournament is part of Beacon's yearly festival, we should have fun not be so serious,".

"I wish Crim was able to enter with me," Yang sighed taking a bite of pancakes.

"Why not enter with Blake?" Ruby suggested turning towards the Faunus who was in the middle of chewing a fish shaped hashbrown.

"I thought you were entering with Sun?" Yang asked her.

"Sun doesn't attend Beacon," Blake finished her meal. "Only students are allowed to enter, so i guess i wouldn't mind teaming up with you,"

"Awesome!" yang cheered."Now i stand a fighting chance,"

"So who will enter with pyrrha?" Ruby returned to the red haired warrior.

" I suppose Jaune," Pyrrha turned to him, as he heard his name jaune awkwardly stared at his teammate with a mouth full of food. Pyrrha couldn't help but snicker at his expression as he quickly swallowed.

"You really think i'm ready for a tournament Pyrrha?" he asked

"Your training is proof you've been improving," She smiled. "If you could disarm me, i think you've got the skills to last awhile in the tournament,"

"You really think we could win?"

"It's part of the festival Jaune," Pyrrha smiled again. "We don't have to win, lets just see how far we can get,"

"Deal," Jaune returned with a confident smile.

The teams finished their breakfasts and headed for the schools and games decorated the school yard, as a large wooden combat ring attracted every hunter and huntress in training on the grounds. Ruby and Weiss toured the stands and games while Pyrrha and Jaune entered their names into the bracket for the tournament.

Blake strolled along side Ruby as Yang was no where to be found. Ruby turned to the faunus confused as she could have sworn Yang wasn't to far behind them once they left the cafeteria.

"Where'd Yang go?"

"She went to visit Crim, she'll be back in time for the tournament," Blake answered.

"I wonder if he'll wake up anytime soon," Ruby muttered.

"You'd think she was married to him with as much time as she spends at his bed side," Weiss commented looking into one of the stands, at its collection of prizes.

Ruby thought about the idea of Yang in a wedding dress, but the thought made a cold shiver go down her spine. Yang seemed to much of a free spirit to be tied down, and Crim seemed nice but Ruby had a good feeling he wasn't "the one" for Her older sister.

"I can't really see Yang as the wife type," She rolled her eyes at the fading thought. "At least not at this age, maybe when she's older,"

"I was just thinking out loud," Weiss looked over the young leader. "Besides with everyone hooking up i'm surprised you haven't found a boy friend,"

"I don't need one!" Ruby protested. "And besides how is everyone hooking up?"

"Well there's your sister and Crim, the two Faunus who used our room as a love nest," Blake's bow twitched as she heard the heiress recount how yang and ruby found her and Sun mid make out, she couldn't help but blush thinking about it. "Nora and Ren are inseparable and then there's Pyrrha and her sights set on Jaune,"

"Pyrrha likes Jaune?" Ruby asked almost shocked.

"You haven't noticed how she watches him in class?" Weiss asked.

"Or the fact that she personally trains with him," Blake added.

"I thought Jaune was nice and Pyrrha was just being a good team mate,"

"There's alot about love you need to understand Ruby," Weiss put two fingers on her temple.

"Why would i?" Ruby asked annoyed. "I'm not even interested in anyone, what's there to know?"

"Don't you think you will someday?" Blake asked looking to her leader.

"I don't know," she answered quickly. "Maybe? listen can we just drop it already?"

"Your right," Weiss agreed as she lead the trio towards the ring that had been set up for the festival, Ozpin and Professor Port stood at the center while the crowd slowly amassed, Ozpin stepped towards the mic and looked over the students.

"Welcome everyone, to the Shining Beacon Festival," He said calmly. "This festival began as a way to, refresh, our students after a year of hard work and dedication, and the tournament has remained the pinnacle of the festival to showcase the skills, and talent that special bonds have forged throughout the long semester,"

As he Spoke Ruby and Weiss look to each other with determination in their eyes, Jaune and pyrrha smiled to each other as they both thought of their team work, other students snickered and gossiped as the headmaster spoke

.

"I encourage all those who intend to enter this tournament, to fight at their best, act with your comrades to succeed the best way, the way only you can," Ozpin finished as Port followed in as the headmaster left.

"Without further delay let us begin this festival by announcing the starting match for the Shining Beacon Tournament!" Port's voice triumphant and his confidence filled the campus grounds. "Our first battle will be Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee vs. Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos!"

The crowd roared with anticipation as Ruby looked eagerly to Weiss who smirked confidently back to her young this would be an easy match, Jaune hadn''t been much of help on his missions, plus Weiss was sure she could fight circles around the blonde leader of JNPR. Jaune hung his head, not only was he and Pyrrha the first to fight, he was also fighting his friends, Ruby and his Snow flake. How could it get any worse?


	12. Unexpected Circumstances

Ruby and Weiss eagerly entered the arena, Crescent Rose fully opened and half struck into the ground by Ruby while Weiss held Myrtenaster in her ready stance, it's razor tip point towards Jaune and Pyrrha who were entering the ring and drawing their weapons.

"Are you sure we're ready to fight them?" Jaune asked swallowing hard.

"Jaune trust in your skills," Pyrrha put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll do what i can with Ruby, you try to hold out against Weiss until i'm free,"

"No-no i can handle myself,"

:Then prove it to me," Pyrrha patted his shoulder then turned her sights towards Weiss and Ruby.. "And them,"

"Right," Jaune drew his sword, and picked up the sheath as it expanded into his shield.

"Are both combatants ready?" Port looked to both teams getting determined nods from both sides,as he drew his Blunder-axe and fired into the sky. "Fight!".

Pyrrha flew directly for Ruby, landing hard into the young huntress, as Weiss skated passed her and blunted Jaune's jumped back only to draw a glyph and unleash a fury of ice shards into the nervous blonde.. Jaune held his shield up in defense as he summoned his courage and charge at the heiress, once he reached her, Jaune bashed her with his shield ending her spell and followed with a slash from his sword, but weiss would counter and guard with Myrtenaster.

Locked in a small struggle, the two tried desperately to overpower each other. Jaune glanced over to see pyrrha actually having a difficult time with Ruby who was dancing around the red haired warrior in an attempt to find her weak spot. Jaune felt himself lose some strength as his focus returned to the snow white girl. Jaune summoned another burst of strength as he shoved Weiss away, she stumbled backward and ran into Ruby in mid dash.

"Sorry," She muttered getting up.

"Watch out," Weiss murmured recovering herself. "Let's keep them separated,"

"Right,"

Weiss skated towards Jaune again as Ruby returned to pyrrha, who changed Milo from its spear form to his rifle to try and pick the speedy huntress off. Something was clicking in Jaune's head, something was forming but it wasn't coming fast enough. He raised his shield to deflect another strike as Weiss attempted her glyphs again. Fire this time scorched his shield as he tried to hold out against her charged strikes. Jaune looked to its scroll as his aura was starting to drop rapidly, then it hit him!

"Pyrrha!" Jaune called charging at Weiss again. Catching the girl off guard cancelled her attacks as she tried to ready another strike Jaune turned to face her. "Throw me Akouo!"

Pyrrha Nodded to him and threw her smaller shield towards her leader as Weiss charged at him again. Jaune quickly turned away from his opponent as Akouo hit his shield and ricocheted away, striking the red hooded huntress from her dash again, and causing her to stumble and fall out of the ring. Weiss successfully landed her hit on Juane and sent him airborne only to land at Pyrrha's feet. Pyrrha readied herself to square off against the Heiress and as Weiss took her stance, they both charged, only to be caught off guard by another of Port's shots.

"Hold it! The match is over!" he called stepping into the ring.

"How?" Weiss stomped her foot.

"Your teammate has been thrown from the ring," He looked to her then to where Ruby stood up by the ring side. "The rules say that two against one is a disadvantage, there must ALWAYS be two against two in the tournament,"

"Thats...thats," Weiss stammered, she didn't want to hear what he was about to say.

"Your team mate has fallen out of the ring there for, your team is disqualified and Pyrrha and Jaune advance to the next round!"

"We won?" Jaune asked as he gathered himself.

"You did great Jaune," Pyrrha smiled hugging him suddenly. Jaune awkwardly hugged back as they exited the arena. Weiss storming off as Ruby awkwardly smiled. Trying to apologize the Heiress would have nothing of it, as she stormed off towards the game stands. Ruby took a seat next to Blake as Jaune and Pyrrha took a seat next to them.

"Wow Jaune," Ruby started brushing some dust of her clothes. "You and Pyrrha make a really good team,"

"Thanks," He chuckled awkwardly. "You guys put up one heck of a fight,"

"Tell that to Weiss," Ruby rolled her eyes. "I bet if she heard that she might feel a little better,"

"And now for our next combatants!" Port's voice roared over the mic again. "Cardin Winchester and Russell Thrush versus…"

He paused as he read over the card then looked off ring for confirmation. As Cardin and Russell took the ring so did the other team. A girl in a fancy Teal dress wielding two scythes and a boy with an orange jacket and azure hair.

"Cardin winchester and Russell Thrush versus Cerceta Margarets and Crim Himawari!"

The crowds applause was replaced with whispers as Crim didn't appear with Yang as the school expected, who was this other girl he had entered with and why did no one know about him participating in the tournament? Ruby and Pyrrha eyed Crim carefully, it was really him from where they were sitting, He unsheathed both of his hooked swords and twirled them eagerly as the girl wielded her scythes back handedly.

"Crim's back?" Ruby muttered.

"Who's that girl that he's with?" Pyrrha asked.

"I've never seen her before," Blake commented. "But the name sounds familiar,"

"Does Yang know he's here?" Jaune asked looking to Blake then Ruby for an answer.

"I haven't seen her," Ruby looked to her classmates.

"I'll go find her," Blake stood. "You watch the match, somethings...off,"

As Blake left the three students turned their attention towards the arena As Port signaled the fight to begin. Crim looked to the girl next to him who nodded.

"So Crim, ready for a rematch?" Cardin smiled sinisterly. "I've been meaning to pay you back after you buried me four inches deep into the floor,"

"Well if you really want to," Crim smirked. "At least allow my associate here to sing you a song,"

The girl opened her mouth and began to sing a high "ah". The gentle note started off normal but soon Cardin and Russell held their heads in dismay, Port also held his head trying to focus on the fight. Crim walked up to Cardin striking him with his hooked blade causing him to fall out of the ring as Cerceta ended her pitch and delivered a fierce slash into Russell's torso sending him out as well. Port recovered and signaled Crim and Cerceta as the winners as the crowd roared.

"What..just happened?" Ruby hesitated.

"Was she singing?" Jaune scratched his head. "Is there even a semblance like that?"

"I'm not sure," Pyrrha starred to the ring as Crim and the girl disappeared from view. "But blake was right something is off,"

As the two victors walked into the shadows of the fair Crim turned to his partner with a slick smile on his face. She returned no facial expression as she stared blankly at him.

"You need to be more careful," He started. "You almost knocked out the ref,"

"Difficult to maintain," Cerceta whispered.

"Yes, i suppose you don't like using it that much," Crim shrugged. "Oh well, we'll have to ready for the next round,"

"Opponents?" Cerceta whispered again.

"We have to fight the losers of the first round, some redemption round i guess" Crim gestured to her. "You'll be facing a young reaper,"

Cerceta's eyes widened then narrowed, an opponent that would be nicknamed a reaper must have to be someone of her skill and caliber. Otherwise why would Crim call their opponents that.

"Hello!" Yang sang as he took a seat next to her sister. "how is everyone?"

"Jaune and pyrrha made it to the second round," Ruby smiled to her.

" Awesome, and Crim is doing great," She smiled to her sister and classmates.

" Speaking of Crim," Pyrrha started. "Where is he?"

"What are you talking about?" Yang tilted her head confused. "He's at the hospital, doctors say he'll wake up in a week, why do you ask?"

"Yang," Jaune started. "Crim just fought in the tournament, he beat Cardin with the help of some girl,"

"Thats impossible," she narrowed her eyes, her happiness fading quickly. "Crim's been at the hospital, he's still at the hospital,"

"So theres an imposter," Ruby crossed her arms.

"Ruby," Pyrrha began. "Be on your guard, you'll have to have him in the redemption round,"

"I thought we got disqualified," Ruby looked confused.

"It just means you loss the first round," Yang explained. "The first round losers have a chance to make it back in, if you lose then the second round losers have a chance to come back after you,"

**"****Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose please report to the Arena!" Port called extending a hand to the crowd. Yang turned to see what her sister and friends were talking about, there in the center of the ring stood Crim, his azure hair, his orange jacket and his hooked swords in hand. She gripped her seat tightly, as if she might fall off it, as she looked to the girl next to him, something inside her, something in heart just said, "Please let this all just be a bad dream,"**


End file.
